


Little Big Sister [ABDL CONTENT]

by Princess_Author



Category: Persona 5
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Author/pseuds/Princess_Author
Summary: Sae takes a day off to destress in the best way she knows how. Unfortunately, her sister also decided to come home early that day.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Life was hard on Sae Niijima. That was perhaps one of the only constants in her life, as much as she hated to say as much. Her prosecutor work only seemed to get harder and weigh heavier on her as the days passed and the cases piled up, often leaving her practically emotionally done for. Such was the life of someone in her career, she presumed, though she had wished that she knew just how stressful it would have been when she went into it.

Sometimes the prosecutor wished for a return to a simpler time, one where she was more carefree and had less worries to deal with. Many would have caused such desires childish, and Sae would have been inclined to agree. That was exactly what they were. Childish. She almost wanted to be a child again, as strange as that may have sounded to others. As a child, she had nothing to worry about at all. Nothing to stress over, nothing to fear, nothing to try and prove. All she had was a desire to play from morning until dusk, before heading to sleep, knowing that when she woke up, she would be able to repeat it all over again.

Though, there always was one thing that held her back even when she was young. Makoto Niijima, her younger sister...she loved her with all her heart and would practically do anything for her, but she had always envied her. She always had someone to take care of her when something was needed, and when they were both still young, Sae was always the one to protect her when something came up. How she wished she had been the little sister instead…

But such thoughts were foolish. There was no way for such a thing to ever happen, and as such, she had no reason to think about it. Instead, she had to focus on trying to help soothe these desires in some other way. A strange way, but one that helped her feel just like a baby again and remove all of her stress.

On a Sunday morning, Sae Niijima returned home from a short shopping trip and looked around. Makoto had said that she would be gone for most of the day, but she had to be sure. Absolute privacy was a must. After ensuring that her little sister was nowhere to be found, the gray-haired prosecutor began to head into her bedroom and reached under her bed. “I haven't pulled this out in a few weeks, have I?” She asked herself as she grabbed onto a rather large box. “Well...now is as good a time as ever. Just for a few minutes...half an hour at most. Just to help me relax…”

Opening the box up, Sae reached inside and began to smile. The moment her hand touched something soft and crinkly, she gave a content grin and started to pull it out. It was time for her to just have a bit of relaxation…

**************************

Three hours later, and Makoto returned home from her own excursions. What should have been a long, all day adventure into the Metaverse had to be called off early, Akira suddenly realizing that he had something to do. Something regarding helping out at Sojiro’s shop, if she remembered correctly. Without their leader, they all decided to return back to the real world, and having no other plans, Makoto made the decision to simply go home.

“Hey, sis? I'm home!” Makoto called out as she entered, shutting the door behind her. Her entrance was met with silence, unusual since she knew for a fact that Sae would be home. Even if she wasn't, the fact that Sae’s shoes stood neatly by the door all but confirmed it. The entire place was silent...except for two curious things. The first being soft giggling, and the second being a shaking sound. Both already odd, but all the more peculiar she realized that they were coming from her sister’s room…

To invade on her sister’s personal privacy was something that Makoto never liked to do unless it was necessary. However, curiosity getting the better of her, she ignored any thoughts of this possibly being a bad idea and went to begin opening the door. Slowly turning the doorknob to make sure she did not make a single sound, she peered inside to see just what was going on.

As would be expected, what Makoto saw inside was Sae...but it was how she was dressed that caught her attention the most. The young adult had discarded her suit for a dress, and not just any dress, but a light pink one that stopped just below her waist. The result of this was an outfit that clearly showed off her underwear, which in this case could barely be called such. What was around her waist was white, thick, and made crinkling sounds every time Sae moved. It was...a diaper. Her older sister was wearing a diaper, and not one for adults either, if the star printing on it was any indication. This single discovery was almost so shocking that Makoto almost didn't notice the rattle that Sae was shaking around in her hand, or the bright, cheerful smile she held on her face…

“S-SAE?!”

Sae suddenly froze in fear and embarrassment as she heard the voice of her younger sister come from behind her. What was she doing home so early…?! “M-Makoto…! W-W-What are you doing here…?!” She asked, hiding her rattle behind her back as she blushed. As she sat there in silence, she tried to consider what to say to diffuse the situation.

Slowly walking towards Sae, and closing the door behind her as she did so, Makoto looked in shock at the state her older sister was in. “I...got home a bit early...what are you doing here like this?” She asked, looking her over. “Why are you dressed like...that?”

“I… I, um…” Sae stuttered out a reply, unable to think of a good reason why she would be dressed like this. Eventually, after sitting there stammering for a while, she simply blurted out the first thing that came to her head, in an uncharacteristic display of emotion. “Sometimes I want to be the little sister, okay?! Being a big girl is stressful!” She yelled, not even realizing that she had said “big girl” instead of “adult”.

This came as an even bigger surprise to the younger sister...but Makoto quickly realized the implications behind these words. “So you want to be the little sister? That's why you're dressed up like that?” She asked, giving it a little bit of thought, before giving a strange grin. “Alright then...you can be the little sister from now on. Even the baby sister. If that's what you want, that is.” She said, practically baiting her into it.

Now it was Sae’s turn to be stunned into silence by what Makoto had said. However, after a few moments, she finally spoke. “R-Really? You’d… be willing to help me out with something… like this?” She asked, blushing a bit as she tried to confirm Makoto’s intentions.

Though Makoto had some doubts about this, she also wanted to help her sister out, and have a little bit of fun while at it. Besides, it was clear that this was quite important to her elder sister. Though, she may not be considered elder for long. “Of course I would. After all...it's a big sister’s job to help out their little sister with everything they need.”

Sae blushed even more as Makoto called her the little sister, but she also had to admit that it made her relaxation time much more fun. “W-Well, thank you… Sis.” She said, using the nickname Makoto usually used for her to try and sound cute.

This prompted a slight chuckle from Makoto, who looked towards the box that Sae had. “Seems like you've got a lot of stuff for this, huh? How long have you been doing it?” As she asked this question, the girl grabbed two pink bows, which she quickly used as she began to tie Sae’s hair into a set of pigtails.

Sae giggled just a little bit as her “big sister” began to tie her hair into pigtails, and shook her head back and forth to make the pigtails swing around just a bit. “I’ve had them… F-For a few weeks? Usually I’m better about putting it all away before you get home.”

“Well, seems like the baby girl wasn't smart enough to lock the door this time.” Makoto teased just a little as she looked inside it again. “You have everything you could need. Toys, changing supplies, bottles…”

“Well… It wouldn’t make sense to commit myself to acting like this without getting all the supplies I’d need, right?” Sae said, still blushing a little bit as she explained herself. “I wanted to get furniture too, but I knew there was no way I’d be able to hide that.”

Nodding, Makoto looked over it all again before giving another sly smile. “Well, if there's no reason to hide it now that I know, is there any reason why you can't start to get any? Maybe I'll even take you out to the store later and let you see which crib you would most want.” She continued to tease.

“G-Go outside…? Certainly not dressed like this, right?” Sae asked nervously, already completely humiliated by the idea of being seen outside like this. “B-But… I guess it would be nice to actually be able to buy the furniture I wanted.”

The thought of actually taking Sae outside like this had not yet crossed Makoto’s mind, but she couldn't help but giggle a little at the thought. “Well, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there. As for now, what would my baby sis like to do~?” She cooed.

Sae had to think for a moment about what to do, but she didn’t have much time to think before her stomach suddenly grumbled. “Oh, well… I guess I am a bit hungry.” She said with a nervous laugh. “I’ve yet to eat today.”

Realizing exactly what to do, Makoto nodded and motioned for Sae to come out of the room with her. “Then come with me, I think we have apple sauce in the fridge. That'll need to do until we can get you some proper baby food~” She said, before grabbing onto a bottle. “And we can make sure it's all washed down with some milk.”

Sae had to admit, she was admittedly a bit excited to be fed by someone else. She felt that was something her playtime had always been lacking… So, wasting no time, Sae quickly stood up… before realizing babies can’t stand, and quickly going back down on her hands and knees, crawling to catch up with Makoto.

Makoto chuckled as Sae crawled after her, before opening up the fridge and getting out a jar of apple sauce, as well as some milk to fill the bottle with. After making all her preparations, she grabbed a spoon and then went to go and lead Sae towards a chair. “Hmm...we’ll need to make sure to pick up a high chair as well soon.”

“Right… Babies need to eat in highchairs, after all…” Sae said, blushing again as she got up onto the chair. Once she was comfortable, she turned to face Makoto, and opened her mouth almost immediately so the younger girl could feed her the applesauce.

Opening up the container, Makoto began to get a spoonful of the mush and brought it closer towards the “older” sister’s mouth. “Alright, here it comes.” She said, making a swirling motion around just a few times before placing the spoon into Sae’s mouth.

Sae giggled as she watched Makoto play with the spoon for a bit, trying to sound more like an actual baby to make this situation more fun for both her and Makoto. She quickly wrapped her lips around the spoon as it was placed in her mouth, swallowing the applesauce with a smile before opening her mouth for more.

Repeating the process again, Makoto decided to have a bit more fun with it, suddenly jerking off to the side “accidentally” every once in a while, getting some of the apple flavored mush on Sae’s face. “My, my, such a messy baby...I'll need to get you a bib too, hmm?”

Sae was obviously able to tell that it was Makoto causing her to make a mess all over her face instead of any fault of her own, but she just giggled and accepted it. “I suppose so. Babies are quite messy eaters, after all.” She said with another laugh.

Once she was done making sure that Sae was properly fed, Makoto grabbed a rag and began to wipe up Sae’s face. “Hold still for me, okay?” She asked, holding her sister’s head in place as she cleaned her up.

Obviously, Sae was more than capable of keeping still as her sister cleaned her face. However, she knew babies would not be so capable of such a thing, so she began to wiggle and move her face around to the best of her abilities as Makoto cleaned her, just to have a bit of fun with the girl.

Knowing that Sae was just doing this to get into her role, Makoto only giggled and did her best to reel in the rowdy diapered woman. “Hey, I said hold still.” She said as she continued, eventually managing to wipe the last remnants of apple sauce off of her face. 

“You can’t expect a baby to hold still while they’re getting their face cleaned.” Sae teased with a small giggle of her own as she felt the final bits of applesauce being wiped off of her face. “Thank you for cleaning me up, Sis~”

“It was no problem at all, sweetie.” Makoto said with a grin, before taking the bottle and preparing to hand it off to Sae. However, getting a better idea of what to do, she had her sister get up first as she took her place in the seat, motioning for her to sit on her lap. “Here, I'll feed you your bottle now~”

Sae wasn’t exactly sure about this, mostly because she knew she was quite a bit bigger than a normal baby, and thus might not fit on her sister’s lap. However, she figured the girl wouldn’t take no for an answer, so she sat her padded rear down on Makoto’s lap, getting as comfortable as possible before opening her mouth.

Indeed, Sae was a bit big for her, but it mattered not for Makoto as she put the nipple of the bottle up to Sae’s lips. This was all to make her feel like a real baby, after all. “Go ahead, drink up~” She said.

As soon as the nipple of the bottle was placed in her mouth, Sae immediately began to suck on it happily, enjoying every last drop of the milk that came out of the bottle. Sure, she had drank out of plenty of bottles on her own, but it was much more fun when someone fed it to her. So much fun, in fact, that she didn’t even notice when the bottle was empty. She simply kept sucking on it.

Allowing Sae to simply continue sucking on the bottle for a bit even after it was run dry, Makoto smiled down at her and loved how calm and peaceful she looked. Of course, even this eventually had to come to an end, and she began to slowly remove the bottle from her mouth. “I suppose you enjoyed it?”

Sae was a bit surprised as the bottle was suddenly removed from her mouth, the slight popping noise that resulted making it clear that the bottle was empty. “Yes, I enjoyed it. A bit too much, it seems…” She said with a small nervous laugh.

“I think that just makes you even more adorable.” Makoto said as she began to help Sae off of her lap. “Now then, would you enjoy playing with your toys for a while?”

“That would be quite fun, yes.” Sae said as she got back down onto her hands and knees and began to crawl back to her room to go and play with the toys that were still laying inside. Maybe she could even find something that Makoto could use to play with her.

Looking over the different toys, Makoto took special note of a few dolls. Reaching down to pick them up, she brought the two of them closer and smiled. “I remember these from when I was a kid. You always loved to play with them too, didn't you?”

“I still love playing with them, as you can tell.” Sae said with a small smile as she took one of the dolls from Makoto’s hands, beginning to make it dance around happily, humming a tune to herself the whole time.

Using the other, Makoto began to make it dance in the same way, getting down in her knees to play with it. “You know, I had actually been looking for them a few weeks ago...so this is where they went, huh?” She asked with a teasing wink.

Sae blushed a bit as Makoto teased her once more, but she nodded regardless. “Well, we haven’t used them in years, so I figured you wouldn’t miss them if I took them. I suppose I was wrong.” She said, another nervous laugh coming from her.

“Don't worry, I'm just teasing you. Keep them as long as you want, and play with them as much as you can~” Makoto said, continuing to play with the dolls, hoping her sister was enjoying herself.

Sae certainly was having a good time. Especially now that she had a “caretaker” to play with. She kept humming her song as she made her doll dance, showing no signs of getting bored with it anytime soon.

Even if the interest in playing with dolls was waning for Makoto, she kept it up for a while, before deciding that they should shift focus. Looking around at the other things that Sae had gathered, the girl eventually came to spot a particular book, and went to pick it up. “Hmm...want me to read to you, baby sis~?”

Sae’s attention was quickly pulled away from her doll, and she turned to look at her sister, and the book that she had in her hands. “Oooh, of course. I’ve always enjoyed reading my books~” She said as she crawled over to Makoto.

Sitting on the edge of Sae’s bed while the older woman sat her padded bottom down on the floor in front of her, Makoto flipped through the book, and quickly saw that it had to have been aimed exclusively at toddlers. It seemed to focus on teaching them how to count and identify things, teaching them valuable skills if they could grasp them. Such a thing would prove boring to any normal adult...but Sae was no longer an adult, so it was fine. “Alright, let's get started.” Makoto said as she opened it up and began to read. “There were a few cats crossing the street…” She said, five cats showing up on the page. Turning the book around, she held it up for Sae to see. “How many cats are there, Sae?”

Obviously, Sae was able to tell how many cats there were on the page. But a baby would not have such an easy time of it, so she knew what she had to do. Pretending to struggle, Sae looked over the page intently. “1… 2… 3…” she paused for a moment, scanning the page for any more cats. “4… ...5?” She said, looking up towards Makoto to make sure that was the right answer.

Pretending to put on a proud smile and nod her head, Makoto seemed like she was genuinely impressed by this surely monumental achievement. “Very good! There's five cats crossing the street here~” She said.

Sae smiled and clapped her hands happily as she heard that she had done a good job. “Turn to another page now, Makoto.” She said, keeping her smile as she waited for another challenge to present itself.

All too happy to do so, Makoto turned the page and began to read off the next one. “Soon, the cats arrived at a pond in the shape of a circle...which of these is a circle?” Makoto asked as she showed off the page, and three ponds in three shapes: a circle, a square, and a triangle.

Sae once again “struggled” with the answer, debating internally for a few moments before pointing at the obviously correct answer… the pond in the shape of a triangle. “That one!” She said proudly.

Slightly frowning, Makoto shook her head and sighed a little. “Oh, no dear, that isn't the right one. Go ahead and pick again, okay? I'm sure you'll get it in your second try.”

Sae frowned as well as she heard that her answer wasn’t correct. That was obviously a circle! There’s no doubt in her mind! However, she decided to try again, pointing at the pond in the shape of a square. “That one, then!”

“Hmmm...try one more time. You'll need to get it this time.” Makoto assured her. Mostly because there was only one option that she hadn't chosen yet. Surely she would get it on the third try, wouldn't she?

Sae pouted upon hearing that her answer was wrong again, and she then pointed to the only option she had left. But that wasn’t a circle…! She was positive! “That one, then?” She asked as she pointed to the correct pond.

“That's right! That's the circle, sweetie~” Makoto said, giving her a smile and nodding her head. “You're such a smart baby girl! You got it on only your third try!” Out of three, but who was counting?

Though she was still upset it had taken a few tries to get the right answer, upon hearing Makoto praise her again, Sae smiled once more and clapped her hands again. “I’m the best at this!” She said with pride.

Keeping along with the playing. Makoto patted Sae’s head, before moving into the next page, and likely the last that she would read for the time being. “Now, the cats began to look at the ducks swimming in the pond and wanted to play with them. How many red ducks are in the pond?” A tricky one...there were three red ducks and two green ones in the bond. Much harder than just counting them all outright, surely…

This was obviously easy for a baby as smart as she was. Sae puffed out her chest with pride, and began to count. “1, 2, 3, 4, 5! 5 ducks!” She said with pride. Either she didn’t understand the question, or simply wanted to show off her counting skills again…

“You're right, sweetie, there are five ducks...but some of them are green, not red. How many are red?” Makoto asked, trying to explain it slowly so that she would be able to fully understand the actual question.

Sae tilted her head a bit as Makoto re-explained the question, before suddenly realizing her mistake. “Oh! 1, 2, 3! 3 red ducks!” She said with the same amount of pride as before, now confident she had the right answer.

This time, however, she actually did manage to have the direct answer. “That's right! You really are the best at all of this~” She said, before closing the book for the time being. “I'm proud of you~”

Sae smiled as she was praised for being so smart. It was quite fun acting like a baby when someone else was around to help you feel more infantile. “Of course I got all the answers right~ Did you expect any less from me?”

“Of course I didn't! I know how smart you are~” Makoto said, getting down to begin hugging Sae. “Perhaps tomorrow we’ll try working on your spelling~” She said, a hint of teasing in her voice.

Sae gladly returned the hug, smiling even wider as she did so. “I doubt we’ll even need to work on that. I’m already the best at spelling, so we won’t even need to try to teach me~” She said with a small giggle.

Nodding, Makoto looked around at everything else that there was in the room, seeing that they had done most of the things they possibly could. “Hmm...what should we do next…” She muttered, before thinking of something. If they had limited things to do here, then they clearly needed to go out and get more. “Hmm...want to go shopping, sweetie?”

“Shopping? Certainly. Let me just go get dressed in more proper clothes, and we’ll head out.” Sae said as she stood up and began walking over to her closet, searching through her clothes for something more grown-up to wear.

However, Makoto seemed to not accept this, instead grabbing onto Sae’s arm and pulling her back towards her. “Now what do you think you're doing?” She asked. “You're perfectly fine the way you are.”

Sae was surprised as Makoto suddenly grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back, and as she heard the girl say she was fine as she was, she blushed. “W-Wait, you mean to tell me… I’m going outside like this?” She asked nervously.

Nodding her head, Makoto gave a comforting smile towards Sae while beginning to pack a diaper bag. “Don't you trust your big sister to keep you safe while out there?” She asked.

“It’s not exactly my safety I’m worried about…” Sae said with an even more intense blush as she brushed some hair out of her face. “I… I have a reputation to uphold, Makoto. I can’t be seen dressed like this in public…”

“Trust me, you're barely recognizable like this.” Makoto said, almost teasingly as she walked back up to Sae and took her hand. “We’ll take a back route through the city. I'm sure nobody that you know will ever see you.”

Sae wasn’t exactly comforted by these words, but she decided that she might as well go along with it to make the whole situation easier on everyone involved, so she just held onto Makoto’s hand tightly as the other girl led her out of the room.

Makoto smiled at Sae as she prepared to begin taking her out of the house, leading her out and assuring her of this being a good idea all the way. “Where would you like to go first?” She asked, deciding to get her baby sister’s opinion on the matter.

“Um, well… I suppose it would be best to go and get the furniture I mentioned wanting?” Sae offered, not having a better idea at the moment. Besides, she did really want to get things like a playpen and a crib for herself.

Nodding her head, Makoto hit the streets with Sae by her side, immediately deciding to head towards a furniture store that would hopefully have everything like that. “Of course, I'm sure we'll be able to get everything you want and need~”

Sae wasn’t exactly thrilled about the idea of being seen in a public store dressed like this, but hopefully they’d be able to get in and out before anyone Sae (or Makoto) knew saw them. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to withstand the embarrassment…

Luckily, at least for the moment, they managed to make it into the store without any troubles. A few strange glances and whispers here and there, but it didn't seem so bad yet. Of course, once they entered the store, all eyes were quickly on them. “Alright, now where would the cribs be…”

“Probably by the beds, if I had to wager a guess…” Sae muttered, looking around to try and see if she could see any beds nearby. “Hopefully we can find them quickly so we can leave just as fast…”

Of course, Makoto decided to go ahead and take her time, walking over to the area with the beds and seeing cribs right nearby. “Oh, you were right. What a smart baby~” She cooed, which seemed all the more embarrassing when out in public.

Normally Sae would be ecstatic at the praise, but in the current situation, it just caused her to blush heavily. “T-Thank you, Makoto.” She said, trying to make it seem like the praise was appreciated as she walked over to the cribs.

Looking over at the different cribs to choose from, Makoto began to find the largest they had and went towards it. “How does this one look? Think that you would be able to fit comfortably in it?” She asked.

Sae looked at the crib that Makoto had pointed out. It was large, yes, and it was also very infantile. The bars were painted a pastel shade of pink, and the padding inside was the same shade, patterned with pictures of stars, rattles, blocks, and bottles. “It’s… Certainly very cute. I think it will work...”

“Oh? You think it will work? Come on, show a bit more enthusiasm than that~” Makoto encouraged, wanting to get Sae to act more like how she did back at the house.

Sae blushed once more as Makoto asked her to “show more enthusiasm”, but she swallowed her pride and gave her best smile anyway. “It’s very cute, Sis~ Can we please buy this one?” She asked as cutely as possible.

“Aww, of course, how could I say no to a face like that~?” Makoto asked as she looked at the name of it, making sure to commit to memory before going towards the nearby playpens. “We’ll get a playpen and changing table and then order for all of these to go back home, alright?”

Sae nodded, more than happy to just get everything they needed and then leave. “Sounds good to me, Makoto. Let’s go find the changing tables now.” She said, still looking around to make sure nobody the two of them knew were around before walking to go find the changing tables.

However, as she looked around, the prosecutor would quickly be able to spot faces that were all too familiar to them. A pair that were coming right towards where they were… “Oh, Futaba! Look, it's Makoto and...Sae?” Came the voice of one Haru Okumura.

Sae froze in fear as she heard the voices coming towards them. Sure, she wasn’t too familiar with the girls on a personal level, but she knew they were Makoto’s friends, which was exactly what she was trying to avoid. “Oh, hey, you’re right! That is Sae!” Futaba said with a surprised expression. “I didn’t even recognize her dressed up like this!”

Turning around to see the two approaching, Makoto smiled and gave a small wave while tugging on Sae’s dress to get her to turn around. “How are you two doing? We were just coming here so I can get my ‘baby sister’ some new furniture for her room.”

“Don’t tell them that…!” Sae said with just a little bit of a whiny tone as she blushed as looked away from the other two girls. “Oh, we were actually here for the same thing.” Futaba said, before suddenly realizing how that sounded. “I-I mean, not for that kind of furniture or anything! Haru, uh… Wanted new furniture for her room, so we’re here for that! Yeah!” Futaba shouted. As the orange-haired girl spoke, Makoto would suddenly notice that Futaba had been holding Haru’s hand this entire time, and the waist of her pants seemed to be bulging out a bit…

Haru giggled a little at Futaba’s verbal backpedaling, finding it all too adorable as she seemed to look around at everything there was around there. “Of course, that's right. Just new furniture for my room~” She said, though not making any effort to even try and sound convincing. “But while we’re here, we might as well look at the rest of the furniture with you, right?”

Makoto could obviously tell that something was up with Futaba, and a slight grin came to her face as she thought that the orange-haired girl and her sister may have had something in common. “That sounds like it would be wonderful. I'm sure Sae would love for you two to join us.”

Sae actually had a few words to say about that idea, but quickly realized there would hardly be any point in voicing them, so she simply sighed and nodded. “I suppose you can come look at furniture with us, if you want…” She muttered.

“Thank you, I'm sure that it will be fun.” Haru said, before looking over towards Futaba. “Make sure to look at them all very closely. You know, just in case you would ever need to get one for any reason~”

Futaba blushed at the teasing Haru was putting her through, but nodded and followed the group towards the changing tables. Once they were there, Futaba and Sae both began to look over all the options they had. Futaba had eventually settled on a simple white one with pink padding on it, said padding being patterned with stars. “This one’s cute…” She said before backtracking once more. “F-For Sae, I mean! Not for me or anything!”

Makoto heard this and began to chuckle slightly. “Of course. You would have absolutely no use for a changing table like this. After all, you're out of diapers by now, aren't you?” Makoto asked, just teasing her friend further before looking over at Sae and beginning to motion her towards it. “What do you think of it? Think that it would be comfortable for you to lay down on?”

“Yeah, it certainly looks very comfortable… It’s cute, too.” Sae said, blushing as well as she looked at the changing table Futaba had pointed out. Obviously she was also able to tell that Futaba was interested in this changing table for more reasons than she was letting on, but she was too embarrassed to comment on it. “Let’s get this one.”

Makoto nodded, making sure to remember the name of this one so she could tell the cashier at the front when she went to buy it. “Great then, I'm certain that it will look adorable in your new nursery~” She cooed as they moved on.

Once the four girls went to the playpens, Futaba seemed unable to control herself any longer, immediately running towards all the options with excitement… Before once again realizing how that looked. “U-Um… I just wanted to make sure I could recommend something to Sae as soon as we got here, so I decided to run ahead of everyone!” She lied.

“Oh really?” Haru asked with an amused smile as she caught up with Futaba. “You're so eager to help Sae today. If I didn't know any better, I would think that you just wanted one of these playpens for yourself. Such a silly thought, isn't it?” She asked while grabbing Futaba’s hand back into her own.

“Of course…! T-That’s… completely crazy!” Futaba said with a nervous laugh as she gripped Haru’s hand tightly, blushing intensely the entire time. Meanwhile, Sae already had her eyes on a playpen. It was the same shade of pink as her crib and changing table, and the padding inside was patterned with pictures of blocks and teddy bears. “This one looks pretty good… I wonder how comfortable it is…” She said as she leaned in a bit to get a better look at the inside.

Without warning, Makoto began to lift Sae up a little and had her slide inside of it. “Feel around for yourself! Imagine playing with all of your toys in a place as comfy and nice as this~” Makoto said, seeing Sae sit on her bottom in the padded playpen.

Sae was surprised as she was suddenly lifted up into the playpen and sat down inside, but once she was in there, she plopped her padded posterior down and began to feel the padding inside. “It is quite comfortable…” She said as she crawled around the space she had for a while. Meanwhile, Futaba looked on, mumbling something about how lucky Sae was to be able to crawl around in the playpen.

“What was that, dear? I mean, Futaba?” Haru asked with a giggle as she turned towards her. “It almost sounds like someone is jealous~ Are you wanting to join her or something?” She teased, practically toying with the girl now. “I wouldn't mind if you wanted to just step in and see how it feels. Just out of curiosity, of course. I'm sure you wouldn't even like it that much.”

Futaba blushed once more as Haru offered to place her in the playpen with Sae, and she turned her head away. “Of course I don’t wanna go in there! I’m a big gi-- I mean, a teenager! I don’t sit in playpens!” She said, before mumbling. “B-But… I wouldn’t be opposed to just trying it out… Just to see how comfortable it is.”

“Then go right ahead.” Haru said, before beginning to take action of her own and lift the considerably smaller girl up, before placing her inside the playpen and leaving her there. “Try it out as much as you would like. I'm in absolutely no hurry.”

Futaba hardly objected as she was picked up and placed down in the playpen. It was surprisingly spacious, so both her and Sae could crawl around inside without bumping into each other too much. And luckily for Futaba, the playpen was just as comfortable as she had expected it to be. She almost didn’t want to get out.

As Sae and Futaba seemed to enjoy themselves, Haru gave a smile and walked up towards Makoto. “I'm surprised. I never thought I'd see your sister in such a state, but she's surprisingly adorable.” She said with a grin.

Makoto returned the smile, and nodded. “I hardly expected it myself. I just came home today while she was in the middle of her playtime, and I decided it was time for me to be the big sister for a while.” Makoto said, before turning to Haru and winking slyly. “And Futaba’s adorable, too. How’d you end up taking care of her?”

“Well, it's a funny story, really. She actually told me about it and asked me to care for her. You can imagine my surprise when I saw her pull her pants down slightly and reveal the padding she had on underneath. Oh, it was so adorable seeing her all flustered and red in the face~” Haru replied, giggling.

“Oh, really? Wow, I’m surprised she managed to work up the nerve to do something like that. But I can imagine it was really cute~” Makoto said with a small giggle as she looked back at the two babies. “Perhaps we should set them up with a playdate sometime soon.”

“A play date, hmm? Oh, I'm sure that Futaba would love that. She definitely needs someone to play around with, and I'm sure that Sae would love it as well.” Haru said, looking back towards the two in the playpen, both seeming to almost get comfortable with it.

“Sounds good~ I’m sure Sae will have a lot of fun playing with someone as babyish as she is.” Makoto said with a small giggle, before suddenly being interrupted by Sae. “Makoto, I’m done playing in here for now. It’s certainly comfortable, and will be perfect for my room.” She said.

Makoto nodded as she began to help Sae out, smiling towards her. “Then we have everything that we need~ I suppose that we’ll be going now then. It was fun seeing you two here. Hope you end up getting everything you two need, whatever it is.”

Futaba blushed, still sitting in the playpen as she looked away. “Yeah… I’m sure we’ll get everything we need…” She said. “I guess we’ll see you guys later.” She added as Makoto and Sae walked away, content with what they had found for today.

After those two had walked away, Haru looked back towards Futaba and giggled a little as she began to help her out of the playpen. “I never would have expected to see them here, and especially with Sae like that...she might even be a bigger baby than you~”

“Yeah… I’m surprised Sae is into this kind of thing… Guess it just shows you that you can’t judge a book by its cover…” Futaba said, staring at the two girls who were still walking away. “Anyway, we know what we’re buying, so let’s get going too.”

“Of course, sweetie. But first…” As Futaba began walking away, Haru pulled back her pants with a chuckle and went to feel her diaper. “Just need to see if my little baby had an accident~” She teased.

Futaba was already blushing as she got her diaper checked, but blushed even further as Haru pressed her hand against the front of her diaper, and both girls felt a squish, along with the warmth that had spread to the front of the diaper. Futaba didn’t even say anything. She just crossed her arms and pouted.

Giggling, Haru just stood close to the girl and took her hand again. “Seems like you'll really be needing that changing table soon~” She teased, before going on to get her changed and finish shopping.

Meanwhile, Makoto and Sae had made it to the front of the store, where the cashier was obviously left eyeing Sae down in confusion. “Hello, we’ll need some furniture ordered to our house.” She said, before going on to explain just what they needed and the address it had to be delivered to.

While the cashier was obviously confused by this whole ordeal, for more reasons than one, she simply did her job and rang everything up for the girls, informing them that the items would be delivered before the end of the day. With that settled, the two girls walked out of the store, and Sae turned to her sister. “So, now that we’re done at the store, I assume we’ll be going home and waiting for the furniture?

The brown-haired girl nodded her head as they started to walk back...but she was suddenly left looking off to the side with an intrigued expression. “Hmm, before we go...how would you like to play at the park for a bit?” She asked, seeing a playground nearby that they could easily stop at. “Not as though we’re in any rush to get back, you know.”

Obviously, Sae wasn’t too keen on the idea of staying out here like this for very long. But Makoto likely wouldn’t take no for an answer, not to mention playing at the park did sound a little fun. “Sure, let’s go to the park for a while… We’ll only stay there for a few minutes though, okay?” She said, talking as if she was the big sister now.

“Of course, of course, just a few minutes.” Makoto said in a dismissive tone, seeming to ignore Sae’s attempts at regaining control as she was brought over to the park. “What would you like to play with first?”

“Maybe… the swings? On my way to work, I always see kids on the swings, and they look like they’re having fun.” Sae offered, looking over at the swingset in question. At the moment, it was basically empty, though maybe that was because every other person at the park was too busy staring at the sight before them.

Seeming to not pay attention to how the others were staring at Sae, Makoto nodded and began to lead her sister over towards the swingset. “Of course, I'm sure that you'll have a lot of fun on it.” She said sincerely, before starting to help the elder of the two into the swing.

Were the baby swings always this big…? Sae was surprised at how well she fit into it. Though maybe that said more about her and her stature than the swings… Choosing not to think about that too much, Sae simply held onto the chains of the swing. “Alright, Makoto, I’m ready.” She said.

Standing behind Sae, Makoto nodded and then started to begin pushing her with all of her force. A surprising amount of it, in fact, since Makoto had gotten a bit stronger after all her personal adventuring and fighting in the Metaverse. As a result, Sae was quickly thrust up high into the air.

Sae was surprised at how much force Makoto had put into the first push, already sending her high into the air quite quickly. However, she quickly got over her shock, and began smiling as she swung back and forth, clearly having more fun with this than she had expected.

“Having fun up there, sweetie?” Makoto asked in her sisterly and caring tone as she continued pushing, hearing some giggles on the down swing when Sae returned back to her each time, before she was pushed right back up.

Sae nodded in response, though she may have been swinging too fast for the nod to actually be visible. “More fun than I expected to, at the very least.” Sae responded, speaking loud enough that Makoto would still be able to hear her. “I see why kids like the swings so much.”

Continuing onwards, Makoto decided to keep going until her sister gave her the word to stop. By that point, of course, it had already gotten far past the few minutes that Sae had said she wanted to be on the swings and at the park, but Makoto was hardly counting.

Sae continued to swing for a good few minutes, before finally getting tired of it and turning to face Makoto to the best of her abilities. “Makoto, I’d like to get off the swing now.” She said, already trying to come to a stop on her own.

Gradually slowing down with every push, Makoto eventually managed to bring the swing to a halt. Once she did, she began to help her infantile sister out of it. “So? How did you like it?” She asked, despite already knowing the answer.

“Like I said, it was a lot more fun than I thought it was going to be.” Sae said as she was set back down on the ground. “Thank you for pushing me, Makoto.” She added as she gave her sister a quick hug.

“It was no problem at all, anything for my little sister~” Makoto said as she hugged Sae back, before breaking away after a second. “Now then, what would you like to do next?”

“Well… We could go down the slide. Or go play in the sandbox.” Sae said, looking over their options. It was a pretty small playground, so there weren’t many options to begin with. “Either one works for me.”

After thinking for a moment, Makoto quickly decided on an option and began to lead Sae towards the slide. “Let's not get in the sandbox until we have you wearing something different. Don't want to get that pretty dress all covered in sand, do we~?”

Sae blushed as Makoto spoke to her as if she was an actual infant once more, but she nodded regardless. “I suppose not… This is one of my favorite dresses, after all.” She said as she walked with Makoto to the slides.

Watching Sae climb up to the top, Makoto was right behind her to help get her going once she was in a comfortable place. “Tell me when you're ready.” She said, preparing herself.

Shifting her weight around until she was in a comfortable position, Sae eventually nodded after she had stopped wiggling. “I’m ready, Sis~” She said, once again trying to sound cute with her nickname for Makoto.

With enough strength to give Sae a good start, Makoto pushed her sister downwards, watching her begin to slide down the playground equipment with a smile on her face.

Just like with the swings, Sae found the slide a lot more fun than she had expected, and by the time she reached the bottom, landing on her padded rear, she was giggling like the happy little infant she was dressed as.

Going back around the slide to see Sae, Makoto bent down and looked at her with a grin, reaching to help bring her back up to her feet. “Seems like you enjoyed that a lot~” She said, seeing her sister’s happy grin.

“As usual, it was a lot more fun than I expected~ Coming to the park turned out to be quite a good idea.” Sae said, before suddenly feeling a rumbling in her stomach. “Ugh… M-Makoto, I think I need to use the bathroom…”

The fact that Sae would eventually need to use the garment around her waist had occurred to Makoto before, and she was ready to deal with the consequences of it. “Oh? Well, you're already wearing your diaper, so…” She didn't finish, feeling like her point was made.

Sae shook her head, clutching her stomach. “Y-You don’t understand, Makoto. I don’t have to just… w-wet myself. And I’ve never done… S-Something like that in a diaper before…” She muttered with a whimper.

This was surprising to Makoto, but she kept her stance firm. “Even still...you're just a baby now, Sae. Remember to just let go and act like a baby...babies don't get embarrassed about using their diapers, do they?” She asked as she took her hand.

Sae was still upset over the idea of using her diaper in such a way. However, she knew that there was hardly a choice in the matter, so she simply swallowed every ounce of pride she had left, and squatted down, pushing a large mess into her diaper, along with a warm, wet spot growing on the front. Once she was done, Sae stood back up, her entire face bright red at this point.

Watching the diaper bulge out in the back and sag, Makoto smiled and went to comfort Sae with a hug. “Don't be embarrassed, sweetie…” She said in a calming tone. “Why don't we head back home and get you changed, okay? I think you'd prefer to have at least a bit of privacy for that much…”

Sae simply nodded, still completely embarrassed by the fact that she had just used her diaper like this in public. She took Makoto’s hand into her own, waiting for the girl to walk the two of them back home so she could get out of this messy diaper.

It was only a few minutes before the two got home, but they had been a humiliating few minutes for Sae. People stared and whispered, seeming to pay all of their attention to the woman walking around in a full diaper. However, they got home soon enough, and once inside, Makoto took charge and pulled out the changing supplies. “Lay down, Sae. Let's get you changed, alright?”

Sae nodded and wasted no time in following her sister’s instructions, immediately laying down on the ground and spreading her legs a bit so Makoto could get to her diaper easier. “Thank you for changing me, Makoto…” She muttered with a blush.

“It's no problem, it's just what big sisters do.” Makoto assured her as she began to untape the diaper and wipe her sister's rear, being sure to be gentle and thorough as the wet wipes touched her skin. “Try and stay as still as possible.”

Obviously, Sae had no problem with following her sister’s instructions, though she did find herself involuntarily shivering a bit as the cold wipes touched her skin. However, despite that, she still tried her best to stay still, so Makoto could get her changed as quickly as possible.

Before long, Makoto had Sae wiped clean and the dirty diaper and soiled wipes thrown away. After this, she began to powder, before sliding another diaper underneath her elder sister and beginning to tape it up. “There you go. Feeling better now?”

Sae nodded a bit as she sat up. “Yeah, much better… Thank you, Makoto.” She said, before yawning slightly. “All the excitement I’ve gone through today has made me pretty tired…” She muttered as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

“Then would you like to get some sleep?” Makoto asked, before reaching to pick Sae up with all the power she had. She could at least manage to do this much, at least for a little bit. “Should I go and put you to bed? Tuck you in?”

“Maybe, but…” Sae squirmed uncomfortably for a second as she considered if she really wanted to say this. However, after a bit of hesitation, she decided to just come out with it. “Could you… Maybe… S-Sleep with me? Just for a while? My crib hasn’t been delivered yet, so...”

Sae did not need to say anything more. Makoto smiled and nodded, heading towards her own room and setting Sae down on her bed afterwards. “Of course. I'll sleep with my baby sis until she gets her crib.” She said, her tone sweet as she lifted the blanket and began to get underneath it with Sae laying down next to her.

Sae smiled a little bit as Makoto actually agreed to sleep with her, and once the two girls were in bed together, Sae scooted just a little bit closer to Makoto, wrapping her arms around the girl like she was a plush that would keep Sae safe while she slept. “Good night, Sis…” She muttered drowsily as she closed her eyes.

Makoto smiled, closing her own eyes and beginning to wrap back up with Sae. “Goodnight, Sae. Sweet dreams.” She said, before beginning to drift off to sleep right beside her. It was then and there that Makoto knew that, even if Sae went back to dressing and acting normally...she was going to be the little sister she protected from now on.

******************

A few days later, early in the morning, Makoto had yet to leave for school, and Sae for work. As Makoto sat at the table, still eating the breakfast she had made, Sae suddenly came out of her room, dressed in her usual work outfit. “Alright, Makoto, I’ll be leaving now. Hopefully I’ll be here when you get home from school.”

Nodding, Makoto swallowed the food currently in her mouth and turned to say good bye...and as she did so, began to pat the seat of Sae’s pants. An audible crinkle could be heard from it, causing the brown-haired girl to giggle a little. “So, are you really sure you want to start wearing full time now?”

Sae, of course, immediately blushed as Makoto patted her rear, making it all too clear what she was wearing underneath her pants. “It’s just a precaution. I’ve been having accidents recently, and I don’t want to ruin my work clothes.” She said, though Makoto knew this was a bold-faced lie.

“Suuure…” Makoto said, winking at her a little and knowing the true purpose. “In any case, I have a free period in the middle of the day, so I might just stop over by your work in case you need a change.” She said, beginning to stand up and grab her school bag. “Now then, let's go, little sis.”

Sae continued to blush as Makoto kept teasing her, but she had to admit, the idea of Makoto coming to her work to help her if she needed a change wasn’t exactly something she was opposed to. “That… sounds good. Thank you, Makoto.” Sae said as she walked with her sister out of the house.

“It's no problem at all. I'm happy to help however I can~” Makoto replied as she closed the door behind her, heading out to go to school. To anyone looking, Sae would have seemed like the mature, almost untouchable lawyer that she gave the impression of...but Makoto knew better. No matter what, she was just a little baby on the inside, and neither would have wanted it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sae has an unpadded accident at work, and Makoto has to not only help clean up the mess, but make sure Sae behaves herself properly during work.

In her professional life, Sae Niijima was seen as the pinnacle of a hardworking member of society. She had an extraordinarily high success rate in trials, was dedicated to her work, and seemed to be serious and effective at whatever task she set her mind on. To that end, she was looked upon as someone who could do no wrong, and was a model prosecutor…

Things were a little different in her personal life, however.

Ever since that day when Makoto had taken it upon herself to begin treating her elder sister like an infant, Sae had never felt more relaxed than when she was in a thick diaper with a bottle in hand. Despite how embarrassing it could be at times, the stress melted away so quickly that she didn't even mind. Of course, it helped that Sae had a sister to help her with all of this, even if their roles had reversed considerably since then.

While she was practically a baby all the time at home now, Sae did still have a career, and so had to at least act like an adult at work. For the most part, she succeeded, though there was still the fact that she always walked around with a certain bulkiness between her legs. For all that Makoto did allow her to do during work, wearing panties was no one of them. The girl did not trust her to go without diapers, and not without good reason, but still. It always was awkward trying to cover up the crinkling sounds, the odd gait as she walked, the thick bulge...but so far she had managed. Albeit, with a close call the day prior when the top of her diaper peaked out and a coworker called her out on it…

Though Sae had managed to avoid an awkward explanation at the time, she did not want to risk such a thing again. The coworker would surely be suspicious and looking for signs now, and who knew if the other coworkers had caught on. It was going against the wishes of her ‘big’ sister, but… She was going to need to go unpadded.

“Have a good day, sis! I'll change you when I get home!” Walking out the door, Makoto headed to school, smiling as she did so. She had already gotten Sae woken up, changed, dressed into her suit, and fed, which meant that she could head out a little early.

Meanwhile, the silver-haired prosecutor waved as her sister left…before rushing back to her room, or rather nursery, removing the padded garment, and tossing it away. “Been a while since I've worn these…” Picking a pair of panties up out of a drawer, thankful Makoto had not thrown them away, Sae began to slip them on.

It was almost a foreign feeling at this point to not be wearing a diaper, though as she pulled her pants up and walked around, Sae was thankful for the ease of movement. “Alright… Now I'll just need to make sure I get home and re-diapered before Makoto returns…” Her schedule should have aligned for it, but she was going to need to make sure it all worked out. Otherwise… Well, she didn't want to imagine the punishment.

Before long, Sae grabbed everything she needed, and then proceeded to head out towards her car. Once again, Sae felt weird sitting and not having the crinkly cushion, but ignored it as she started her vehicle and began to drive. This was risky, but it was to make sure her reputation was saved and rumors weren't spread. Besides, even if she was used to using diapers by now, she was far from un-potty trained. What was the worst that could happen?

…It didn't take long for that question to be answered. Sae's work day had gone off without a hitch for a couple hours, but it didn't take long before she suddenly felt the need to use the bathroom. And of course, her body was used to wearing diapers at this point, so when she felt the need to go, her body just immediately let go, causing a wet spot to form on the front of her pants as a puddle formed underneath her. Blushing wildly, Sae ran to the bathroom closest to her office, and pulled out her phone to make a rather humiliating call. 

As soon as the person on the other line picked up, Sae spoke with hesitation and a quiet, meek voice that seemed out of place on a stoic, serious woman like her. "Um, Makoto? You aren't busy right now, are you…?" 

Excusing herself from class when she noticed that it was her sister calling, something the teacher allowed since Makoto was a trusted student, she stepped out into the halls and picked up the phone. “Well, I was in the middle of class, but it'll end soon and be lunch… Why? Did something happen?” She asked in a worried tone.

"Y-You could say that…" Sae muttered, hesitant to admit what she had done. How ironic, that the older of the two siblings feared the punishment from her younger sister… "I, um… Might've gone to work without a diaper on… And then had an accident while in the middle of work…" She sheepishly admitted. 

The other end of the line was silent for a bit, before Makoto spoke up once more. “I'll excuse myself from class. I'll say it's a family emergency.” She said when she finally spoke, but her voice was...a bit too calm. Scarily so. “It will take me fifteen minutes by train. Don't leave the bathroom.” With that, she hung up.

Sae found herself a tiny bit afraid as Makoto spoke, and she didn’t even have a chance to say anything more before her sister hung up, leaving her in the silence of the bathroom to reflect on what she had just done. Hopefully Makoto wouldn't be too upset when she got to the prosecutor's office… 

A quarter of an hour later, Sae heard the bathroom door opening and the footsteps of someone coming in. “Sis? Are you in here?” Her voice called out while shutting the door behind her.

“Y-Yes, I’m right here, Makoto…” Sae said, opening up the stall she was in so Makoto could step inside. Luckily for Makoto, Sae had stepped into the largest stall available, complete with a very conveniently placed changing station. “T-Thank you for coming on such short notice…”

Looking down at Sae’s obviously soaked pants, Makoto sighed while reaching into a bag she had brought with her. “You're lucky I kept some supplies on me in case of this…” Out of the bag she produced a diaper, and held up for Sae to see. “Now go ahead and take off your pants.”

Sae gulped, but did as she was told anyway and removed her soaked pants and panties, setting them aside for now. “N-Now, before you say anything, you should know that I didn’t wear a diaper today because a co-worker almost caught me wearing them the other day. I didn’t want to risk anyone finding out…” She said, hoping her explanation would make Makoto go easier on her.

“Well, considering what you just did to these…” Makoto held up the soaked panties to prove a point, before proceeding to directly toss them into the trash. “It seems like people would have found out one way or the other.” After her stern scolding, she laid Sae down on the changing table, beginning to carefully wipe her and then slide the new diaper underneath her.

“That’s a fair point… B-But still, it’s better than being caught wearing a diaper…” Sae countered, though it was clear she was losing faith in her argument already. “I-I didn’t think I’d have an accident like this so soon after I decided to stop wearing them…”

Makoto was hardly listening to Sae’s excuses, powdering before taping the diaper up. Afterwards she grabbed the pants, folded them up, and placed them into her bag. “Well, you were wearing them for a good reason. Now…” She took a seat on the closed toilet. “Lay across my lap.”

Obviously, Sae knew what Makoto was going to do once she laid across her lap, and responded by shakily taking a single step back and shaking her head. “Makoto, I don’t think that’s necessary… I promise you, I’ve learned my lesson.”

“Lay across my lap, Sae.” Makoto replied again, this time in a sterner, stricter tone. “If you don't, then I'll show off these pants to all of your coworkers, and I'm sure that's not what you'd like.”

Sae let out an uncharacteristic whimper as Makoto repeated her demand in a harsher tone, and slowly walked over towards Makoto, laying down on her lap just like she had been told to. “I-I’m sorry, Makoto…! I promise, I won’t do it again!” She said, hoping to spare herself the punishment that was coming.

“I'm sure you won't...but I need to make sure of that.” Lowering the diaper right past her older sister’s bottom, Makoto raised her hand up, and without an ounce of hesitation, slammed it back down onto Sae’s rear.

Sae yelped in pain as the first swat was delivered to her bare bottom. Makoto was always surprisingly strong for her age, so the spanking hurt a lot more than it would’ve under any other circumstances. Already finding herself in a more infantile mindset, Sae felt tears begin to well up in her eyes, and she began to cry as the spanking continued. Luckily for her, the bathroom was far away from all the other offices, so nobody would be able to hear her wailing like an infant…

If the first smack on her bottom was enough to send Sae crying, then Makoto was sure that the rest would make sure that she never went out without a diaper again. One after another, she spanked the prosecutor’s bottom until it was glowing bright red, and even still it didn't seem like she was going to stop soon.

With each spank Sae’s sobbing only got louder and more intense, and she began to feel like there’d never be an end to the punishment. If she had known going out without a diaper on would result in this, she would’ve never tried to do it in the first place…!

Finally, Makoto’s assault came to an end, and she began to pull the diaper back up and over her bottom. The softness of the garment would hopefully help it sting less when she sat… “Now then, I'm sure you need to go back to work.”

Sae did indeed have to go back to work, but that was the farthest thing from her mind right now. Instead of responding to Makoto in any meaningful way, Sae just continued to sob loudly, the pain on her rear still stinging even with the soft padding comforting her. She didn’t show any signs of stopping soon, either…

Sighing, Makoto went to wrap Sae into a hug, trying to calm her down. “There, there, it's alright… Don't cry…” She said, suddenly switching from stern to sweet in an instant.

The hug seemed to succeed in calming Sae down a little bit, and the older woman began to suck on her thumb to calm herself down the rest of the way. She looked incredibly infantile at the moment, which was what she was trying to avoid by not wearing a diaper to work, but at this point she didn’t really care anymore.

Makoto continued to hug her for a while, before eventually pulling away. “Are you feeling better now?” She asked softly, watching as her older sister continued to suck on her thumb. “Do you think you're ready to go back into work?”

Sae shakily nodded, not taking her thumb out of her mouth as she got off of Makoto’s lap. Still in an infantile state of mind for the time being, Sae reached for Makoto’s hand, hoping to hold onto it while they walked back to her office.

Doing just that, Makoto gave Sae a smile while taking something else from her bag. Namely, a pacifier, which she placed into her mouth after removing the thumb. “There you go, that'll make you feel better.” She said while walking out.

Sae didn’t object at all as the pacifier was placed in her mouth, beginning to suck on it gently as she was led out of the bathroom… At which point she finally realized she was wearing nothing but her work shirt and a diaper, and the pacifier in her mouth. Quickly blushing and hiding behind Makoto, Sae looked around to make sure nobody else was around. If one of her coworkers saw her like this, she’d never live it down!

Luckily, no one was around for the moment, though that was not much consolation. After all, she had no pants here at all, which meant she would need to go like this the entire day… “Come on, your office is right this way, isn't it?” Makoto said while leading her.

Sae allowed Makoto to lead her back towards her office, and once the two of them got there, Sae shut the door and closed the blinds so nobody could peek inside while they were in there. "Thank you, Sis…" Sae said, her voice muffled by the pacifier. 

“You're welcome.” Makoto said with a soft smile. “Well, I'm sure that if you play it safe, no one will even realize you're wearing a diaper.” This was, of course, in spite of the fact there was absolutely nothing covering it…

"Right… I certainly hope so…" Sae said as she waddled awkwardly over to her desk, sitting down with a familiar crinkling noise. "Thank you for helping me, Sis… You can go back to school now." 

After thinking about it for a moment, Makoto shook her head. “Well, I already got permission to take the day off. So...I think I'll stay around for a while.” She said while taking a seat in the corner. “Besides, you apparently need your big sis around.”

Sae was about to argue with Makoto, but quickly realized that would be a losing battle. So she just sighed, and began to focus on her work, which was easier said than done, considering the circumstances… 

For a short while, things went well, Sae managing to get some work done and almost forgetting about the diaper she wore around her waist… However, that kind of peace could never last, and after a while there was a knock on her door, followed by it opening. “Oh, Ms. Niijima?” A female worker with auburn hair said as she entered.

Sae froze as a co-worker of hers entered her office. Luckily, she had gotten rid of the pacifier in her mouth a few minutes prior, but she still had to be careful about making any movements, lest the crinkly padding give her away… “A-Ah, good afternoon. Do you need me for something?”

“Well, yes, I just need you to sign a few…” The woman was confused by Makoto’s presence in the room, but nonetheless proceeded to set down a stack of papers on Sae’s desk. “I just needed you to sign all of these forms to approve a few legal actions.”

Sae scooted her chair further into her desk as the woman approached her, trying to make extra sure that she couldn’t see the padding wrapped around her waist. “Right, of course… I’ll sign them right now.” She said, grabbing a pen and beginning to do just that, still being careful with her movements.

Taking a seat directly across from Sae’s desk, the woman waited patiently...though she couldn't help but find something odd. “That...crinkling. Do you hear it too?” She asked the woman.

Sae’s face turned a bit red at this, but she tried her best to hide it as she shook her head. “I certainly don’t hear anything. Do you, Makoto?” Sae asked her sister, hoping for the other girl to back her up here.

Makoto was about to speak up, before thinking that she could use this as a good teasing opportunity… “Hmm, you know what, I think I might hear it too…” She said with a sly smirk, before backing off. “Could just be my imagination though.”

Sae’s blush only got worse as Makoto mentioned that she heard the crinkling as well, but once the girl backed off, she calmed down just enough to finish signing the papers. “Here you are, they’re all signed.” She said, shoving the papers towards the other woman unceremoniously. “If you don’t need anything else, I’m very busy, so…”

“Oh, I'm sorry, Ms. Niijima.” The coworker replied as she began to stand up. “Well, I'll try and not bother you again.” Turning towards the door, she began to walk out of the office, all the while still confused about what that crinkling noise was…

Breathing a sigh of relief as the other woman finally left her office, Sae took a moment to regain her bearings. “This is a lot more stressful than I could’ve ever imagined…” She muttered to herself.

“Well, not everyday you're on the edge of someone seeing your diaper out in the open.” Makoto said with a giggle, needing to admit that it was rather fun watching Sae squirm a little. “But don't worry, you're almost halfway through the day.”

“Yeah… Speaking of which, I haven’t had anything to eat all day… I’m starting to get hungry.” Sae said, her stomach growling at that exact moment, as if on cue. “I can’t exactly leave my office to go get something, though…”

Grinning just a little bit, Makoto began to dig around in her bag. “Well, lucky for you, I planned for this already.” Quickly she took out a sizeable jar of baby food, a plastic spoon, and a bottle. “The milk may be just a tad warm, but it should be alright otherwise~”

Sae immediately blushed as she saw the food that Makoto had prepared for her. Sure, she was used to eating it by now, but not in a place as public as this… “Makoto, you can’t be serious… What if someone walks in while I’m eating?”

“It'll be fine, it's your lunch break, isn't it? I'm sure they'll know better than to disturb you during that time.” Makoto explained as she already started unscrewing the lid on the jar. “Now come on, turn around and open up~ Too bad we don't have your highchair here…”

Sae wanted to keep protesting, but she knew it was a fruitless effort. Plus, she was pretty hungry… Slowly turning around to face Makoto, Sae opened up her mouth as she was told, hoping to get this over with quickly before anyone else showed up.

Picking a spoonful of the mush up on the spoon, Makoto began to move it near Sae’s mouth...before pulling it away to have some fun. “Open up for the airplane~” She cooed while moving it around, apparently in no rush to get this over with quick.

Sae kept her mouth open even as Makoto made the spoon fly around, but eventually grew tired of waiting and stomped her foot on the ground like an impatient child. “Makoto!” She said, stomping her foot once more.

“What? I'm just having a little fun, don't be such a baby~” Makoto said with a teasing giggle before finally feeding the spoonful to her sister. “How do you like it?” She asked while getting another ready.

Sae didn’t much appreciate the teasing, but she didn’t comment on it considering Makoto finally gave her the first spoonful of food. “It’s good. I see you brought one of my favorite flavors today.” She said, opening her mouth for more.

“Of course I did, I had to make it special for you~” Makoto cooed as she continued to feed her older sister spoonful after spoonful of it, smiling slightly every time a bit of it managed to get on her cheeks instead.

Sae ate each and every bite without complaint, aside from whining a bit when Makoto tried to play around with the spoon again. Eventually, the jar was empty, and while some of the mush had stuck to Sae’s face, she still seemed pretty content with what she had eaten. “Thank you for feeding me, Makoto.”

“You're welcome, baby sis~” Makoto cooed as she grabbed a few napkins from her bag and began to wipe up Sae’s face, eventually managing to remove every trace of baby food from it. “There we go~”

Sae didn’t complain as her face was wiped up. After all, she didn’t want to have to deal with explaining why baby food was stuck to her face to the next person who walked into her office. Knowing what was coming next, Sae opened up her mouth once more for the bottle that was in Makoto’s other hand.

Quickly Makoto began to place the nipple of the bottle into Sae’s mouth, watching as she gently began to suck on it and drink the milk. “There you go, drink it all up!” She said while holding it up for the diapered woman. 

As always, Sae found the experience of sucking on a bottle to be quite relaxing, and soon enough she found herself closing her eyes and sucking in a more gentle, rhythmic pattern as she became more and more relaxed…

The brown-haired girl continued to hold the bottle up to Sae’s lips for a while, watching as the bottle went from full to empty in only a few minutes. Even still, she allowed Sae to suck on it for just a little while longer before pulling it away. “Enjoy?”

Sae was a bit caught off-guard as the bottle was suddenly popped out of her mouth, as she hadn’t even realized that the bottle was empty. With a small blush, she nodded. “Yes, I certainly did… Thank you again, Makoto.”

“You're welcome, sis.” Makoto said with a grin, before placing the empty jar and bottle back into her bag. “Well, I'd say your lunch break is probably just about over by now.”

Sae looked at the clock in her office, realizing that Makoto was right. With a small sigh and a frown, she turned back towards her desk. “Well, I suppose I should get back to work, then…” She said, though it was clear she wasn’t all that interested in actually doing so.

Makoto could tell that Sae was clearly uninterested in doing so, possibly because she had slipped back into the more infantile mentality she had at home, but nonetheless sat back for the time being. “Well...I'll just be here for now then.”

“Right… Hopefully you won’t be too bored.” Sae said as she turned to go back to her work. She worked diligently for about half an hour, but the more she worked, the more it was clear that she was getting rather stressed out about doing so. More so than her usual amount of stress from work. Not only that, but she was starting to whine and complain like an infant who was bored with whatever they were focused on right now.

After hearing Sae whine about the ‘pointless work’ she was doing for the twentieth time, Makoto decided that a break was in order. “Sae, look over here.” She called out to her sister while taking a few, simple toys out from her bag. Apparently she carried everything in there…

Sae was about to scold Makoto for distracting her from her work, but once she saw the toys that Makoto was taking out of her bag and laying on the floor, her tune changed quite quickly. Though she still tried to save face. “M-Makoto, I need to do work, I can’t be playing with toys right now…”

“Aww, come on, you need a break.” Makoto said while motioning towards all of them. “I'm sure you want to play with these toys...wouldn't it be nice to relax for just a little? Especially after such a stressful day…”

Sae wanted to resist and get back to work, but at this point she couldn’t deny that she was getting more stressed than she would like. “Well, I guess it’ll be fine to play with them for a little bit…” She said, grabbing a pacifier that had been thrown in with the toys and popping it into her mouth before grabbing a rattle and beginning to shake it.

Sitting across from Sae, Makoto grinned while watching her play, making sure to give her plenty of attention as she interacted with her toys. “You really are adorable like this~” She cooed while waving a doll in front of her face.

Looking at the doll that was waved in her face, Sae smiled and giggled in the way that only innocent baby girls could as she took the doll out of Makoto’s hands, placing her rattle down and beginning to play with the doll instead, making it dance around happily.

Grabbing another doll, Makoto decided to join in, knowing that it would please her sister. “See? You're much more relaxed when you're playing~” She said while moving the doll around simply.

Sae blushed at Makoto’s words, mostly because she couldn’t really refute them. “W-Well, anyone would be more relaxed playing around than doing work…” She said, a rather feeble defense all things considered.

“Even still, you seem completely at peace when you're playing with those toys~” Makoto said, smiling while continuing to move the doll around for Sae’s enjoyment. “I love seeing you this happy.”

“You didn’t seem very interested in seeing me happy when you spanked me earlier today.” Sae responded with a bit of a teasing, sassy tone. “I’ll have you know that it still hurts, even now.”

“Well, I had to make sure that you won't do something like that ever again. It would have been embarrassing if you did that in front of others, especially if it were in the middle of a trial.” Makoto shot back with a teasing grin.

“Well, I wouldn’t do that in front of others… It was just a single accident.” Sae responded with a blush as she brushed a bit of stray hair out of her face. “It certainly wouldn’t happen again.”

Naturally, Makoto did not believe that for a second. “Sure it wouldn't… But just to be safe, that's why you're wearing diapers all the time from now on.” She said. “Unless you'd like to take the risk of ruining your pants in front of everyone.”

Sae’s blush only got worse, and she pulled her shirt down to try and cover her diaper a little bit out of shame. “I… Would prefer for that not to happen.” She said, looking away from Makoto as she went back to playing with her doll to try and take her mind off the conversation.

Just chuckling a little bit, Makoto responded by going back to playing too, trying to keep Sae entertained all the while. Even when she was a blushing mess, she was still just too cute.

While the playtime was entertaining, Sae knew that she couldn’t keep it up for much longer, otherwise she’d risk not having enough time to finish her work. Setting the plush down and popping the pacifier out of her mouth, Sae waddled back over to her desk. “Well, time for me to finish the rest of my work…”

“Aww, you were having so much fun…” Makoto said, but she did not press too much on the issue. “Well, alright. I guess your work is more important than playing with toys...you can do that plenty when you get back home today.”

“Right, of course. But for now, I need to focus.” Sae said, going back to her work. And she managed to focus for another half hour or so, before suddenly she felt her stomach rumble, and without any hesitation, she felt herself push a noticeable mess into her diaper, along with wetting herself quite heavily. Maybe it was a good thing Makoto put her back into diapers today…

Sniffing the air, Makoto found a foul scent awaiting her, and quickly she turned her attention over towards Sae. “Sis...did you…” She began, though she already knew what the answer was.

“U-Unfortunately, I did…” Sae admitted with a large blush on her face as she looked down at her diaper. “It would be… rather problematic if someone came in while I’m wearing a diaper like this, so would you mind changing me, Makoto…?”

Nodding, Makoto was already reaching around in her bag to grab what she needed. “Of course, give me a second and I'll-”

At that moment, the world proved that it hated Sae, shown by the door opening and a different coworker coming right in. Not unusual for an office, really, but rather unfortunate in this kind of situation. “Ms. Niijima, do you have a moment? This is important.”

Sae froze immediately as a new coworker came into her office, and once again she scooted into her desk so she could hide what she was wearing. But nothing could hide the smell… “Y-Yes, of course… What do you need?”

“These documents need your signature, and they're important for a…” The worker seemed to notice the smell near instantly, covering her nose right after. “I'm sorry, but… You don't happen to smell that, do you?”

Sae blushed and tried to think of something to cover up where the smell was coming from, and eventually noticed an open window in the corner of her office. “A-Ah, yes. You must be smelling some trash outside. I was just about to close the window when you came in, as the smell just hit me as well. But these important documents take priority.”

“Yes, I'm sure…” The woman said, not particularly believing the story, but quickly handing the papers over towards Sae. “Well, please sign all of these.” She replied, before covering her nose again. “Quickly, if you can.”

Still blushing, Sae nodded and began to sign all of the papers, going as fast as possible (and probably making her signature a bit sloppier than she intended in the process). After she had signed the last paper, she handed the documents back to the worker. “There you are. All signed.”

“Thank you, I appreciate you doing this on such short notice.” The woman said, standing up and walking away...before taking one last look back at Sae. “And...If I may ask...Is that a pacifier?” She asked while pointing towards a peculiar object Sae had left on her desk.

Sae’s eyes widened as she looked down at the object that the worker had pointed out, quickly and unceremoniously knocking it off of her desk. “I-I have no idea what you’re talking about. There’s nothing on my desk.” She said, too embarrassed to come up with even a remotely believable lie.

That was...more than a little strange, but the worker chose not to press on the matter. Partly because there was more important work to do, and partly because this was already a little too weird for her likings. “Alright, well...I’ll see you later then…” She said awkwardly as she walked out the door.

Sae awkwardly waved at her co-worker as she left, before letting out a big sigh. “That was far more stressful than I would’ve liked… Why did she have to walk in right at this moment…?” She muttered to herself.

“Because apparently this world is set on punishing you for not wearing your diaper to work. Turns out I didn't even need to do much.” Makoto said in a bit of a teasing tone, before locking the door and grabbing out a fresh diaper and changing supplies. “Now lay down somewhere comfortable and I'll start.”

Once again, Sae didn’t appreciate the teasing one bit, but she kept quiet regardless. She didn’t want to risk saying something that might make Makoto not want to change her diaper, after all. Doing as she was told, Sae got up from her desk and laid down on the floor, blushing the entire time.

Beginning to untape the soiled garment, Makoto set it off to the side and began to wipe up Sae’s rear, making sure to be as thorough as possible. Afterwards she disposed of the wipes, before powdering and sliding a new, thick diaper with a butterfly pattern under her bottom and taping it up snugly. “And there you go, nice and fresh!”

As soon as the diaper change was complete, Sae stood up once more, still blushing as she did so. “Thank you for… changing my diaper, Makoto.” She said, still nervous that someone could barge into her office, even though the door was locked. “Well, I’ve finished my work for the day, so I suppose we can head home now.”

Looking at the clock, Makoto realized that more time had passed than she had initially thought, and nodded while beginning to take Sae’s hand. “Well then...let's try and get out of here without being seen. Do you know a back way?” She asked.

Sae nodded, and began to walk out of her office (after making sure there was no one in the immediate area, of course), leading Makoto around the prosecutor’s office until they eventually reached where her car was parked. “Well, let’s get going, then.” Sae said, walking to the driver’s side and beginning to open the door.

Before she could actually sit down inside, however, her arm was suddenly grabbed and pulled right back. “Uh-uh, you're not driving today.” She said while pointing towards the backseat. Afterwards she opened the trunk and pulled out something she had been planning to use for a while...a giant car seat clearly meant for infants. Well, much bigger infants. “Give me just a moment to set this up~”

For what seemed like the thousandth time today, Sae found herself blushing as she watched Makoto pull a giant car seat out of the trunk and begin setting it up. “W-When did you put that in my car?” She asked.

“A few days ago, I wanted it to be a surprise.” Makoto said with a slight giggle as she began to set it up on the middle seat in the back. After making sure it was a good fit, she went ahead to help (or rather, softly force) Sae into it. “I'm sure it'll be nice and comfy for you.” The brown-haired girl chuckled while strapping her in tightly.

Sae squirmed awkwardly as she was placed into the car seat and buckled into it. It was a rather comfortable seat, and she fit into it almost perfectly, but neither of those things compensated for the embarrassment she felt sitting in it. Luckily her car’s windows were tinted enough that it’d be hard for anyone from the outside to look in, but still. “M-Makoto, I don’t want to sit in this… It’s humiliating…”

Beginning to get into the front of the car, adjusting the mirror and seat to better suit her, Makoto looked back at Sae. “Come on, no one is going to see you like this, and I know for a fact you like how it feels.” She said while starting the car. “So just enjoy playing with a few of the toys I put back there on the way home.”

“But even if people can’t see me, it’s still embarrassing! I’ll sit back here if you want me to, Makoto, but I don’t want to sit in this car seat!” Sae said, continuing to whine despite it being clear her sister had no intent to let her out of this. She didn’t show any signs of stopping her whining anytime soon either, and it was a fairly long drive home…

Trying to simply quiet Sae for a bit, Makoto reached into the bag and pulled back out the pacifier, quickly forcing it into her sister’s mouth. “Quiet. If you're a good girl on the ride home, then I'll get you a new toy the next time I go to the store.” She said, trying to reason with her as though she were a real toddler.

As soon as the pacifier was stuck into her mouth, Sae quickly quieted down, beginning to suck on it gently. Partly because of the bribe Makoto had given her, but also because she knew that whenever Makoto put a pacifier into her mouth like this, it meant she would likely get punished if she whined any more. As she sat there and sucked on the rubber nipple in her mouth, she picked up a plush that had been left on the seat next to hers, hugging it tightly.

Meanwhile, Makoto drove home in relative peace, occasionally glancing behind her to see Sae and make sure she was acting good. Before long, they managed to reach their apartment building, and after parking the car, she got out, opened Sae’s door, and started to unbuckle her. “Ready to go inside?”

Nodding her head, Sae grabbed onto Makoto’s hand as soon as she was unbuckled and taken out of the car, allowing the other girl to lead her into the house. And once they entered the relaxed atmosphere of the house, and Sae wasn’t being fueled by the stress of being in an exposed diaper at work, she yawned, beginning to suck on her pacifier in a lazier, less energetic way. “Sis, I’m tired…” She complained.

“Aww, I bet you're all tuckered out after that long day, huh? Well, don't worry. You could use a nap.” Makoto said, leading Sae into her nursery and towards her crib. “Come on, let's get you up and in there!” She said while lifting her.

Sae didn’t protest as she was lifted up into her crib, instead just laying down as soon as she was inside and beginning to close her eyes. “Good night, Sis…” She muttered drowsily as she began to drift off to sleep.

“Goodnight, baby Sae~” Makoto cooed, shutting the light off and leaning the room. The day had been interesting, to say the least. Having to look after her sister at work was something she never thought she would need to do, but it turned out to not be so bad. However...from now on, she was going to need to make sure Sae wore her diaper to work every day. Otherwise, another incident like this would happen again...


	3. Little... Little Sister?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto gets her turn participating in the babyish fun, whether she wants it or not.

Standing in front of her locker, Makoto began to dig through the (very organized) insides to find the textbook she needed for the next class. She knew exactly where it was, of course, she just had to dig around to actually reach it. But her progress would suddenly be impeded by a voice calling out to her.

“Mako-chan!” The voice of Haru Okumura called out, waving to her friend as she approached. Makoto waved back at her, already mentally preparing herself for what was to come. After all, when Haru came up to her these days like this, there was only one thing on the girl’s mind…

And soon enough, Makoto’s suspicions were proven correct, as after she quickly glanced around to make sure there was nobody else around to see what the two of them were doing, Haru lifted up the other girl’s skirt. “Have you gone potty yet today?” She asked, checking the girl’s butterfly patterned diaper by pressing a hand against it, hearing an audible squish. 

“Oh, you have! Well, let’s go get you changed before you get a rash~” She said, taking the girl’s hand and leading her away from her locker. After all, this was one of their free periods, so they still had a good while before the next class started. “You should tell me when you go potty, Mako-chan. We have all the same classes, so it’s not like it’s hard to find me!”

Makoto blushed as she was led around to the nearby bathroom to get her diaper changed. She never imagined that she’d find herself in the same position Sae had been in so many times these past few weeks, yet here she was… As she was led off towards the bathroom, she found herself thinking back to the first day Haru had started treating her like this…

**************************

Standing in the bathroom and checking her hair in the mirror, Makoto was hardly paying attention to her surroundings, but she suddenly heard the door open, and turned to look at who had entered. Upon seeing that the new entrant was Haru, she smiled. “Hey, Haru. What’s up?” She asked casually.

“Oh, hello, Mako-chan! I was actually looking for you. I was hoping I could compare your notes on the previous class’ lesson with mine to make sure we got all the same information.” Haru explained with a small, soft smile.

“Oh, yeah, sure! My notes should be in my bag, so feel free to reach in there and get them out. Just make sure you give them back when you’re done.” Makoto said before turning back to the mirror to give one last cursory check to her hair.

Haru nodded at the instructions, and began to dig through Makoto’s bag, which was sitting on the floor. But she didn’t find the notes. Mostly because the second she opened the other girl’s bag, she found something MUCH more interesting sitting inside. Pulling one out, Haru held it out for Makoto to see. “Mako-chan… Since when do you carry such big diapers around with you? I hardly expected to find something like this in your bag…”

Makoto turned to face Haru as she held the padding up, and while she blushed just a little bit at seeing the diaper held in front of her face, she wasn’t too embarrassed. Mostly because she knew they weren’t for her. “What are you talking about, Haru? You know those are Sae’s. You saw her when we were shopping for things for her nursery! I carry them around in case I have to go down to the prosecutor’s office and change her real quick.”

Haru did indeed know what Makoto was talking about. How could she forget? It was so adorable seeing Sae and Futaba crawling around in a playpen together! And yet… Recently, Haru had been having so much fun caring for Futaba, she had begun to feel like she wanted another baby to care for. And now fate had dropped the perfect opportunity right in her lap.

“Really? I don’t remember that at all…” Haru said with a sly smile, slinging Makoto’s bag over her shoulder and taking Makoto’s hand with the hand that wasn’t holding a diaper, leading her into the largest stall in the bathroom and locking the door behind her as they both stepped in. “You know, it’s not very nice for babies to lie to their mommies~”

“W-Wait one moment, Haru… What are you talking about?” Makoto asked nervously, more than a little concerned by her friend’s behavior. And rightfully so, as she had a feeling that the girl had some strange plans with her. Plans she almost certainly was not going to like. “C-Come on, we should probably be getting ready for the next class…” The girl cautiously began to step back towards the stall door and reached for the lock.

However, before she could reach the lock, Haru gently grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards where she was previously standing, before beginning to gently force the girl to lay on the floor, beginning to take off her skirt and panties… “Well, the only reason you’d be carrying around such large diapers is if you needed them, of course! So mommy’s just making sure that you’re nice and padded so you don’t make a mess on the floor~” She said, beginning to unfold the diaper in her hands and slide it under Makoto’s rear.

Despite her own surprising strength, Haru was even stronger than Makoto was. Mostly on account of having gotten used to swinging an axe around all the time. “H-Hey, stop it! You know that I don't need diapers! They're for my sister! Really!” She replied, squirming around to try and find a way to escape from the fluffy-haired girl, but finding no such opening and forced to lay there as the powder was applied.

“Now, now, it’s not nice to yell at your mommy, Mako-chan~” Haru said, reaching into Makoto’s bag once more and pulling out a pacifier, gently popping it into Makoto’s mouth so she’d be quieter while she taped the diaper on snugly. “There you go! All nice and padded! Doesn’t that feel so much better?” She asked as she patted the front of Makoto’s new padding.

Makoto’s face turned cherry red the moment the pacifier was placed between her lips. It felt strange...but not terrible. She could tell why Sae seemed to like it so much. Nonetheless, she promptly spit it out into her hand and gave Haru a glare. Though, in this situation, it was more akin to a pout. “No, it doesn't feel better!” She argued, in spite of the comfortable, soft padding. “I don't have accidents, and don't need this thing…”

Haru kept her soft, strange smile on her face as she took the pacifier back, placing it into Makoto's mouth once more as she lifted the girl up effortlessly, holding her in a cradle as she sat down on the closed toilet seat. "You know…" Haru began as she bounced Makoto on her knee, making the girl feel even more infantile. "Futaba could tell you a lot of stories about how hard I spank her when she's been a bad baby… Are you going to be a bad baby too, Mako-chan?" 

It didn't take a psychic to predict where Haru was going with this, especially not since Makoto had used a similar tactic on her own sister before. “L-Listen, there's no reason to spank me...but I'm not a baby…” She said, still futilely arguing with her despite the fact that it was making no difference. “Just let me go, I'll take off the diaper, and we can forget this happened...A-Alright?”

"Of course not! I can't let you walk around without a diaper on! You might make a mess when you go potty without realizing it." Haru said, pulling Makoto closer as she continued to bounce the girl on her knee. "Now just relax, suck on your paci, and let mommy take care of you, okay~?" 

Afraid of how far Haru would take this, Makoto realized that reasoning with her was not going to work. So instead, she was going to need to try and talk a way out of it. “What if I can prove I don't need it…? If I have an accident...you can treat me like a baby as much as you want. Otherwise, you give me back my panties...deal?”

"Hmm… Deal. But if you have even a single accident, you'll stay in diapers for as long as mommy says, okay?" Haru said with a smile, booping Makoto's nose with a single finger. 

While Makoto was certainly not a fan of the part about it being for as long as Haru wanted, she was also confident in her ability to go without an accident. After all, she hadn't had one since she was a toddler. “Okay. Deal.” She replied back, before sucking on the pacifier as Haru wanted to appease her.

"There you go! Good baby girl~" Haru praised, patting Makoto's head and continuing to bounce her on her knee, refusing to let the girl go just yet. After all, they still had a good amount of time before the next class, and she wanted to play with her baby! 

Makoto felt absolutely embarrassed being treated like this… Was this how Sae felt at times? Suddenly she could understand her plight a little better… “T-Thank you...umm…” She contemplated what to say, before deciding on the option that would keep Haru happiest. And, hopefully, not spanking her. “Mommy…”

"You're welcome, Mako-chan~" Haru said, before reaching into the bag once more… and pulling out a bottle filled with milk, popping the pacifier out of Makoto's mouth afterwards. "Now then, before we leave, I think you need to drink something~" She said as she placed the nipple of the bottle into Makoto's mouth. 

The brown-haired girl struggled for a brief moment, before giving in and nodding. Sucking from the bottle was not exactly a bad feeling, but it was more embarrassing than she would have wanted. Especially since she had prepared it for Sae for after work…

Haru just hummed softly to herself as she watched Makoto drink from the bottle, enjoying how absolutely adorable the girl looked like this. "See? Isn't it much better when you just listen to your mommy?" 

“Mmm-hmm…” Unable to actually speak with the rubber nipple of the bottle between her lips, Makoto practically just hummed a response to keep herself on Haru’s good side. Before long, the bottle was empty, and she wasted little time in pointing to it as if to ask for it to be taken out.

Haru kept the bottle in Makoto's mouth for a few moments, making the girl continue to suck on the rubber nipple despite not getting anything out of it anymore. However, she soon allowed Makoto to spit it out, and began patting the girl's back. "Did you like your baba, Mako-chan?" 

Letting out a small burp that just humiliated her more, Makoto attempted to compose herself as much as possible when she finally replied. “It was...fine. Just fine.” And really it was. It was not as though she actively disliked sucking on it besides how infantile it made her feel. “A-Are we done yet?”

“Yes, we’re done for now.” Haru said, picking Makoto up once more and setting her on the ground, picking up her skirt and putting it back on Makoto’s body. Of course, the fact that she wasn’t allowed to dress herself only made Makoto feel even more like a baby… “Now, let’s get going to class, okay?”

“Well, I certainly won't complain about that…” Makoto said, beginning to walk out of the stall, but being stopped. Haru was grabbing her hand...was she going to insist on leading her everywhere…?

“Ah, ah, ah~! We can’t have a baby wandering around without her mommy, now can we? I’ll take you to class myself.” Haru said with a smile as she began to lead Makoto out of the bathroom and into the halls, a smile on her face all the while. Clearly, she was enjoying this too much.

Sighing, Makoto gave in, not struggling against this as she was led through the halls and towards the classroom. The two received a few strange looks, but nothing too major as they went in and sat at their respective seats...right next to each other.

While Makoto gave embarrassed glances around the room to make sure nobody was looking at her weird, Haru still had a smile on her face, clearly not bothered by what was going on at all. "Relax, Mako-chan! Nobody's gonna notice what you're wearing, I promise~" 

“You say that, but I'm not sure…” Squirming a little out of nervousness, that only made her diaper crinkle loudly, something that made her even more nervous in return. What a vicious cycle… “Let's just hope this day goes fast…”

"Relax, if anyone makes fun of you, mommy will take care of them~" Haru reassured the girl, which only served to embarrass her more considering Haru didn't lower her voice at all when she said that. "Everything will be fine!" 

Groaning, Makoto just paid attention to the front of the class as the teacher came in and began to lesson. Studious as ever, Makoto jotted down notes throughout the lesson, even despite her absolutely embarrassing situation. No reason to let this impact her grades. In the middle of it all, however…

There was suddenly a pressure in her bladder. A rather strong one, at that. “No, not already…” She muttered to herself. That large bottle she drank must have been the cause… Raising her hand, she blushed slightly while trying to get the teacher’s attention. “M-May I please use the restroom?” She asked. Normally she would never leave in the middle of class, but this could quickly become an emergency…

The teacher turned to Makoto as she raised her hand, and shook her head slightly. "Not right now, Makoto. Wait until the lecture is over, please." She said, turning back to the board afterwards and continuing. 

“B-But…” Makoto prepared to put up an argument, but chose against it. She could hold it, right? The brown-haired girl continued to sit in class, trying to take notes to the best of her abilities, but having some clear troubles. Mostly because she couldn't stop squirming and shaking, pen running all across the page.

Haru, of course, noticed what was wrong with Makoto, having seen Futaba do the same thing so many times before. "You know, you're wearing a diaper for a reason, Mako-chan." She whispered to the other girl. "Just let go, and I'll change you when class is over." 

“N-No! I'll...I'll hold it…” Makoto whispered back to Haru. She wasn't just going to let go like that. She...She couldn't! Not after the deal she made with Haru! However, by the second it was getting harder and harder to control, the pressure getting worse and worse until… A soft hissing rang out around Makoto, her cheeks tinting red as her diaper began to discolor and warm.

Knowing all too well what Makoto had just done, Haru gave another soft smile to the girl, patting her head. "See? Doesn't it feel better now that you're not holding it in?" She cooed at her new baby girl. 

While Makoto certainly felt relief after finally letting go, that hardly stopped the humiliation of the whole thing. “N-Not really.” She muttered in response, shifting around slightly to try and get comfortable, but only squishing her diaper in the process.

Haru just patted Makoto’s head again, and allowed the girl to go back to focusing (as best she could, anyway) on the lesson at hand. Once the class was over, Haru took Makoto’s hand and began to lead her back towards the bathroom, taking a way that wasn’t very crowded with people to save the girl at least a little embarrassment. “Alright, time to get you all nice and changed, sweetheart~”

Walking inside, Makoto could only hope that no one would enter as she laid down to get changed… “Umm...Can I...have another chance at the deal we made?” She asked awkwardly, knowing better than that but hoping there was some way she could back out of it.

Haru responded by flashing Makoto another smile, reaching into her bag and pulling out the pacifier once more, popping it into Makoto’s mouth as the girl laid down. “Of course not. Our deal was if you have even a single accident, you’ll wear diapers for as long as I say so.” She said, lifting up the girl’s skirt to get at her diaper and seeing just how soaked it was. “Oh, my! And it certainly seems like you’ll need them from now on. You really soaked this one, Mako-chan!”

Face red as a cherry, Makoto finally took notice of just how much she had wet her diaper. It seemed like it was near leaking...she definitely needed a change, and soon. “It was just because of the bottle you gave me…” Makoto said with her arms crossed, lisping a little through the pacifier as she did so.

“I’m sure it was. But either way, you’ve proven that you need diapers, so mommy will keep you in them for now. Maybe in a few years you can try potty training again.” Haru said as she untaped Makoto’s thoroughly soaked diaper, tossing it into a nearby trash can before beginning to wipe the girl clean.

Eyes suddenly widening, Makoto looked up at Haru fearfully. “W-Wait...a few years? You're...You're joking, right?” She asked as she was wiped, shivering from the cold wetness suddenly pressed up against her.

“Joking? Of course not! You’re a baby now, so you have to start all the way from the beginning, naturally.” Haru said, the smile still present on her face to make it clear that she saw nothing wrong with her statement as she applied powder to Makoto and unfolded a new diaper for her, taping it around her waist snugly. “There you go! All changed~” She said, patting the front of Makoto’s padding.

Makoto couldn't believe this was happening. Was she really going to be stuck in diapers like this for...for years?! There was no way she could let that happen! However, for now, it seemed like Haru was in complete control… “A-Alright, but...I won't have any more accidents…”

Haru smiled and helped the other girl stand up. Listening to what was going on outside the bathroom for a moment, Haru noticed that the halls were relatively silent right now. Seems that everyone had left for a different part of the school, which gave Haru the perfect idea to have some fun with Makoto, just for a bit…

After helping Makoto put her skirt back on, Haru lifted her up and held her in a cradle… And then began to walk out of the bathroom, still holding onto Makoto. She hadn’t even given the girl time to spit out her pacifier…! “Let’s go for a walk for a bit, Mako-chan!” She said.

Left shocked for a moment at what was happening, when Makoto finally came to her senses, she attempted to desperately and futilely struggle. “H-Hawu! Stop!” She whined, lisping more and sounding partially incoherent from behind the pacifier. 

Hearing the girl’s shouts, Haru was reminded of something, but probably not what Makoto wanted her to remember right now. “Oh, right! Since you’re one of my babies now, you have to call me mommy at all times, okay? It’s not nice to refer to your mommy by her actual name, after all!” She said, booping Makoto’s nose and showing absolutely no signs of letting go of Makoto, even with all her struggling.

Doing such a thing would bring Makoto’s pride to an all time low, but she had a feeling she would need to do it, unless she wanted to face the wrath of the fluffy-haired girl. “O-Okay, mommy… B-But can you pwease wet me down now?” She asked, trying to sound sweet.

“Once we’re done walking around, I’ll put you down~” Haru said, keeping her tight hold on Makoto as she walked around the halls of the school with Makoto wrapped in her arms. There were no other students around to see what was going on, but that didn’t mean Makoto felt any less embarrassed about this whole situation.

Naturally Makoto looked around worriedly at all times, knowing that at any moment, they could turn a corner and be face-to-face with another student. Another student that would almost certainly share what they had seen. “T-That's enough of this…”

Haru wanted to keep going, of course, but she didn’t want to risk her little baby getting too fussy, so she finally acquiesced, setting Makoto back down on the ground, taking the pacifier out of her mouth as well and putting it back in the bag. “If you insist, Mako-chan~”

“T-Thank you, Har...mommy. Thank you mommy.” Makoto said, catching herself before she said something she regretted. “But...don't carry me around like that! Someone will eventually see…”

“Relax, there’s nobody around! Mommy made sure of that before she even left the bathroom, silly.” Haru said, condescendingly patting Makoto’s head again. “But anyway, the school day is just about over, so why don’t you let mommy take you home?”

“Well...alright, fine.” Makoto said, taking Haru’s hand. She knew that the girl would probably lead her by the hand anyways, best to at least initiate it herself… “L-Let's just go now…”

Smiling as Makoto seemed to realize what was expected of her, Haru hummed happily to herself as she began to lead Makoto out of the school and off towards her house. Now that they were outside in public, Makoto would likely be even more humiliated, but Haru certainly didn’t seem to care.

While most people were not giving the two of them more than a single glance, Makoto was nonetheless nervous about the fact that at any point, someone would notice the awkward waddling or hear the crinkling and know what was up. No matter how unlikely, she seemed unable to relax, using her free hand to continually tug her skirt down.

Haru, on the other hand, simply continued to hum and lead Makoto down the streets, clearly not having a care in the world as she walked along. After what must’ve felt like an eternity to Makoto, the two of them finally made it to the Niijima household. “Here you are! Mommy will see you tomorrow, okay?” She said, giving Makoto a kiss on the forehead.

Nodding, Makoto blushed as she gave a small wave and walked in...before remembering that Haru had yet to give her back the underwear she took away. When she peeked outside the door, however, she saw Haru already walking away… “Well, I'll probably never see those again…” She muttered to herself, sighing as she sat on the couch.

As Makoto sat down on the couch, Sae walked into the room, having already gotten dressed in her favorite onesie with a clear diaper bulge around her waist. “Makoto? Is everything alright?” She asked.

“O-Oh, umm, yeah.” Makoto said, awkwardly pulling her skirt down a little to make sure her diaper was not showing. Standing up, she gave Sae a smile. “Give your big sis a second to go and do...something in her room and I'll come back out and feed you a bottle, okay?”

Sae wanted to question Makoto further, but it was clear that the girl had a lot on her mind, so she held off. “Alright then. I’ll be waiting in my nursery for you.” Sae said, walking back towards her room to wait for Makoto.

Sighing in relief once she was left alone, Makoto entered her room, opened a drawer, and began to pull out a pair of panties. “Finally, I can get out of this thing…” She said as she removed her skirt and began to take the diaper off.

As Makoto finally got back into underwear fitting a girl her age and went to go take care of Sae, she breathed a sigh of relief at finally being free of the humiliation of being treated like an infant herself. However, little did she know that escaping this new treatment would not be so simple…

*************************

Walking into the bathroom and stepping into their usual stall, Haru did as she usually did, placing a pacifier into Makoto’s mouth before beginning to get out all the changing supplies. “Alright, Mako-chan! Lay down so mommy can change you!”

Pouting slightly once the pacifier was placed between her lips, Makoto looked off to the side while laying down. “M-Mommy, haven't you gotten tired of caring for me yet? I-I'm sure you're taking some attention away from, umm, Futaba…”

“Oh, don’t worry, I take care of Futaba while I’m at home! She doesn’t attend school after all, so I leave her at daycare when I’m at school, pick her up when I’m done, and then take care of her all afternoon~” Haru explained, untaping Makoto’s diaper and beginning to wipe her up. “Though I wish I could take care of you after school too…”

That was the singular thing that Makoto could take solace in here. The fact that at home, she could stop being Haru’s baby for a while… “Yeah, that's too bad…” She muttered, doing her best to hide her sarcasm as she was wiped up. “But that can't really happen…”

“Well, you’d think so…” Haru said, the smile that Makoto had come to fear forming on her face once more. “But I was talking with Sae recently, and she agreed to let Futaba and I move in with you two so I can care for you both and Futaba, all at the same time!”

Makoto completely froze for a moment, taking some time to process exactly what Haru had said. “What...What did you say?” She asked after coming to it a few seconds later. “I misheard you, mommy...I thought you said you would be moving in…”

“That is what I said, silly.” Haru replied as she applied powder to Makoto. “I’ve been thinking about how I could care for you all the time, and that’s when I decided to move in with you and Sae! Futaba’s excited about it too~”

“W-Wait, just hold on a second! There's no way Sae would agree to something like that!” Makoto argued, though despite her efforts to seem angry about this whole situation, being in the middle of a diaper change didn't help.

“She was a bit apprehensive at first, but once I told her that I would pay for all bills and expenses when I moved in, meaning she could spend more time relaxing and playing at home, she agreed quite quickly~” Haru replied as she taped a new diaper onto Makoto snugly. “Now mommy can look after you and your sister all the time!”

Suddenly, something dawned on Makoto. She hadn't yet told Sae about all of… this yet. Which meant that Haru already told her, or she was going to find out soon. “That's, umm...g-great, mommy…”

“I know, right? It’ll be great to care for my little baby Mako-chan all the time~” Haru said, beginning to tickle the girl’s sides as she smiled and cooed at her. “And I get to take care of Sae too!”

“W-Wait, but...but I'm her big sister. I care for her! I...hahaha!” Makoto uncontrollably giggled a little at the tickling, no matter how much she didn't want to and wished to argue more.

“Well, now I’ll be the mommy, and care for all of you!” Haru said, continuing to tickle Makoto for a few more moments before finally letting up. “Won’t it be nice to be able to play with Sae instead of just watching her all the time?”

In fact, that did not seem particularly appealing to Makoto. However, she held her tongue and forced a smile. “Y-Yes, that's...that's wonderful. I'm sure we’ll have so much fun together as sisters…” She said. 

“Great to hear!” Haru said, picking up Makoto and holding her in a cradle once more. This was a free period, after all, so she had plenty of time to play with her baby before the final class of the day. “Now then, mommy brought some toys for you, so why don’t you play with them before class starts?” She said, beginning to dig through her bag to get the aforementioned toys.

Looking at the toys that Haru grabbed, Makoto was unimpressed by the dolls and rattles that came from the bag. “Well...I suppose I can play with them…” She said, red in the face as she picked up a rattle and began to shake it.

Haru smiled as she saw Makoto take the rattle and begin to shake it around. It was so adorable, Haru couldn’t resist immortalizing the moment. So, she took her phone out of her bag, and began to record Makoto’s playtime, giggling the whole time.

Makoto began to play for a while, not realizing what Haru was doing at all. After finishing with the rattle, she moved on to the dolls, beginning to grab one in each hand and make them dance around. She even spoke as them a little...just to keep Haru happy and pleased.

Haru continued to film Makoto’s play time with a grin on her face, though she wished Makoto would look at the camera more often. Which, of course, meant she’d just have to take matters into her own hands. “Mako-chan, smile for the camera!” She called to the diapered girl.

“Wait...camera?!” Makoto looked behind her just in time to catch the flash of the camera, blinding her for a moment as she panicked. “W-Wait, don't take any pictures of me!” She said.

Haru giggled as Makoto tried to hide her face from the camera, continuing to take pictures and record videos anyway. “Relax! Mommy won’t show them to anyone!” She reassured the girl. “I just wanna remember how adorable you look right now!”

Makoto’s face turned as bright as it had ever been. All of this was bad enough, but now she had evidence of her doing all of these embarrassing things she could pull out at any time… “Fine, but...promise you won't show them…” She said as she went back to awkwardly playing.

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me~” Haru said, continuing to film the girl as she played. This playtime went on for about half an hour before Haru decided that her baby must be thirsty. "Mako-chan, it's time for your bottle!" She said as she pulled a bottle full of milk out of the diaper bag.

Sighing, but knowing there was nothing she could do to stop this, Makoto just nodded as she laid herself down on Haru's lap, beginning to gently suck from the bottle as soon as it was placed in her mouth, as Haru hummed to herself all the while.

The bottle was a bit bigger than the ones that Makoto usually drank, which meant that it took a bit more time for the girl to finally finish it. But once it was empty, Haru smiled as she popped the rubber nipple out of Makoto's mouth and helped her sit up as she put the empty bottle back in the bag. Haru wanted to keep playing with her baby, but a quick glance at the time made it clear that there was no time, since the final class of the day would be starting soon. “Alright, Mako-chan! Time to get ready for class, and then we’ll go home together, okay?” She said, talking down to the girl like she was a real infant.

Makoto was honestly a little insulted to be spoken down to like that, but she had gotten used to it by now. Especially since she knew that Haru really meant no harm by it. “Okay, mommy.” Makoto said, helping Haru put all the toys back into the bag and then taking the other girl’s hand.

Haru smiled as Makoto took her hand, happy that the girl had learned how their relationship worked by this point. She quickly began to lead the girl out of the bathroom, taking her towards the last class of the day. Honestly, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to focus on class today. She was far too excited for what would be happening afterwards!

Meanwhile...Makoto was also not sure if she could focus, but for an entirely different reason. Namely, how Sae was going to react to all of this, and what her life would be like with Haru now in charge...was she ever going to be treated like an adult again?

The final class of the day went off without much of a hitch, and it didn’t take long before the two girls were headed out of the school (with Haru leading the way, of course). And once they had made it out of the school, Makoto saw a rather fancy car waiting in front of the steps. “Are you ready to head home, sweetie?”

“We’re taking your car?” Makoto asked, not having too many problems with that. Better than wondering if the next gust of wind was going to blow her skirt upwards and reveal the padded secret she had on underneath… “Yes, let's go ahead and go home…”

“Yes, of course! Let’s start heading home~” Haru said, opening the back door of the car and revealing a large, pastel pink car seat set up in the back of the car. “And this is here to make sure you’re safe while we’re driving!” Haru said as she began to pick up Makoto and place her into the car seat.

...Really? It seemed like karma was really coming to bite her, as this situation seemed oddly familiar to her. “I don't need a car seat though…” She whined softly, but didn't exactly fight back against it as she was buckled right in.

“Of course you do! You’re just a baby, after all.” Haru said, kissing Makoto on the forehead once she was all buckled in and giving her a pacifier to suck on as they drove before beginning to head to the front of the car so they could drive to the Niijima household.

Squirming slightly from discomfort as she sat in the car seat, Makoto found the chair comfortable, but horribly humiliating. Even if she was sure no one was looking, she felt as though everyone they passed by was watching her… “Hmph…”

Choosing to ignore Makoto’s fussiness for now, Haru just began the drive, excited to finally be able to take care of Makoto full-time. But first, there was a stop they had to make… After all, Makoto wasn’t the only baby Haru had been taking care of these days… As they drove, it likely wouldn’t take long for Makoto to figure out that they were not going in the direction of her house.

“Mommy? Whewe awe we going?” Makoto lisped through the pacifier, before seeing a certain building come into view. Namely, a nursery… “Oh...Awe we heaw to pick up Futaba?”

“Yes, we are! How smart of you, Mako-chan~” Haru said, smiling at Makoto through the mirror of the car. “Mommy also has to make preparations for something else at this daycare.” She said, though she didn’t elaborate on what she meant by this. Instead, she just walked out of the car without another word, unbuckling Makoto from her car seat and picking her up to carry her into the daycare.

“Y-You're taking me in?” Makoto said after spitting the pacifier out into her hand, not wanting to be seen with it. “You don't need to take me in to pick up Futaba, do you? C-Can't you just leave me back out in the car?” Then again, it was bad to leave babies unattended in cars...but she wasn't a real baby! Not that this mattered to Haru.

“Of course I can’t! What kind of mommy would I be if I left my baby girl all alone in a car? That’s dangerous!” Haru said, walking through the doors of the daycare. Now, she could've just left Makoto in the play area and allowed her to do what she wanted, but she knew Makoto wouldn't play with anything on her own, so she had to take the initiative.

"Why don't you play in here while mommy goes and takes care of her business?" Haru said as she walked over to a bouncer, placing Makoto in it before the girl could object in any way. "I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun in it!" She said, pulling the bouncer down andthen letting go so Makoto would start bouncing without any control over it.

Makoto blushed heavily as she was placed in the bouncer, a blush that only got worse as Haru forced her to start playing in it. "H-Haru, I don't want to be in this thing! Get me out of it!" She shouted, trying to get out of it on her own. But of course, her struggling only led to the bouncer continuing its motion.

Ignoring Makoto’s whining and contributing it to her just being a fussy baby, Haru went to a nearby room to pick up Futaba, leaving Makoto in the bouncer, surrounded by actual children. Makoto blushed and pouted as she tried to turn away from the watching eyes of the toddlers, hoping that Haru would be back soon.

But unfortunately for Makoto, Haru wouldn't be back soon enough, as suddenly she began to feel a twinge in her bladder. Seems that bottle had already caught up with her... "Oh no... Not here...! Not now...!" Makoto whined as she tried to hold it in. But being in diapers for so long had already caused her body to start getting used to just letting go when she felt the need, so she could only hold on for a few seconds before she felt the front of her diaper growing warm and wet.

Makoto's already reddened face only turned even more red as the sound of her wetting herself filled the air, and she immediately began to try and struggle out of the bouncer once more. This time, a daycare worker just happened to notice her, and walked over to the poor girl with a smile. By this point, the workers here were used to dealing with teenagers like babies thanks to Futaba, and since Makoto was currently sitting in a bouncer, the woker assumed she would be the same way.

"Do you want out of the bouncer, sweetie?" The worker asked, to which Makoto gave a shaky, embarrassed nod. With a smile, the worker lifted Makoto out of the bouncer, holding her in a cradle afterwards with very minimal effort. 

With one hand resting on Makoto's bottom, the worker would very easily be able to tell that Makoto was wearing a diaper, and a wet one at that. "Uh-oh! Looks like someone needs a diaper change~" She said, gently tickling Makoto's stomach as she carried the humiliated girl over to a changing table. "Don't worry, we have diapers that will fit even a big baby like you~"

The worker's words only served to humiliate Makoto futher, and she said nothing as she was laid down on the changing table and her skirt was flipped up to expose her soaked diaper. Humming a little tune to herself, the worker began to change Makoto's diaper, untaping the soaked garment and throwing it in a nearby diaper pail. She then wiped the girl clean and applied a fair amount of powder to her skin, before grabbing a new diaper and taping it on snugly. 

The new diaper was even more infantile than the ones Haru usually had Makoto wear, as it was bright pink and covered in pictures of pacifiers, rattles, blocks, and baby bottles. Pouting at her new padding, Makoto still stayed silent as she was lifted up once more and set down in the middle of the play area. "Now, just wait here until your mommy gets back, okay?" The worker said, patting Makoto on the head.

Luckily for Makoto, her shame would soon come to an end, as Haru came back right then and there, with Futaba in tow. Smiling at Makoto, a gesture that was not reciprocated by the embarrassed girl, Haru walked over to the daycare worker that had just changed Makoto's diaper to check Futaba out of the daycare for the day.

Haru then began to converse with the worker to make the preparations she had mentioned earlier, and though Makoto couldn’t hear the entire conversation, she would be able to hear both her and Sae’s names be brought up into the conversation… Once the conversation was over, Haru walked back towards Makoto and smiled as she grabbed onto the girl’s hand with a free arm. “Are you ready to go home now, Mako-chan?”

“Umm... Mommy? Why did you mention me and Sae? Is...Is there something going on I should know about?” Makoto asked fearfully while standing up, knowing that whatever Haru’s answer was, it probably wasn't going to be good. After all, what could she be talking to a woman at the daycare about when it involved them?

Meanwhile, Futaba looked at Makoto with a faint blush, but otherwise she didn't seem too terribly concerned over being seen like this. After all, she had already been told about the new living arrangements, and so she knew that Makoto would be seeing her like this far more often. In turn, that also meant she would be seeing her friend dress like a baby often too…

“It’s a surprise, Mako-chan! I’ll tell you about it when we get home, okay?” Haru said with a wink as she walked out of the door of the daycare. It didn’t take long for Haru to make it back to the car, and after setting up a second car seat for Futaba, placed both of her baby girls into their car seats, giving them pacifiers to suck on once more as she got into the driver’s seat and began to head off.

Makoto didn't talk on the entire ride home, and neither did Futaba for that matter. However, where as Makoto sat in silence because she was humiliated and just wanted to be left alone to her thoughts, the orange-haired girl was just preoccupied with playing with a few toys and happily giggling along the way. Apparently, she was no longer the least bit embarrassed about any of this.

While Haru wished that Makoto would be more willing to play, especially now that she had Futaba to play with, the sight of Futaba playing on her own was adorable enough for her to let it slide for now. Giggling at the sight she could see in her mirror, Haru continued to drive, saying nothing until they finally made it to the Niijima household. “We’re home, girls!” She said as she got out of the car and began to unbuckle her two babies.

“So this is where I'll be staying from now on?” Futaba asked while getting out of the car seat, smiling slightly. It would be nice living with her mommy, and having some playmates to have some fun with too!

“It seems like it…” Makoto did her best to hide her bitterness, but sighed as she began to waddle towards her door. “I still can't believe Sae agreed to such a thing… This has to be some kind of elaborate joke…” She said to herself. Even if it was, it certainly wasn't funny.

As soon as the three girls walked into the house, Sae walked into the living room to greet them, once again having already dressed herself in her favorite onesie. “Ah, you’re all home… I had to admit, this whole situation came out of nowhere, but… I feel like it’ll be fun for everyone.” She said, before realizing this was her chance to tease her sister like she had teased her so many times.

With a smirk, Sae walked over to Makoto, and lifted up her skirt to expose her diaper. “Especially now that my baby sister is dressed appropriately now.” She teased, even though she was dressed in an even more infantile manner.

Blushing harder than ever once her skirt was lifted, Makoto reflexively pulled it down and took a step away from Sae. “I'm...still the big sister between us.” She said, trying to keep her role as big sister even despite the circumstances they were now in. “Besides, I'm not wearing something nearly as infantile as you are…”

Sae continued her teasing by just laughing and nodding. “Sure you are. You’re still the big sister, and that’s why you’re in diapers just like I am~” She said with another laugh. She planned to go further, but an unamused glare from Haru quickly shut her up.

Futaba herself was rather amused by the exchange, but something that Makoto said brought up a good point. “You know...shouldn't Makoto get dressed into something a little more appropriate for her age?” She asked in a teasing tone.

Knowing exactly where Futaba was going with this, Makoto immediately shook her head and stepped away from the others. “No, I'm perfectly fine wearing what I have on. No reason to wear anything else.”

However, Makoto should’ve known by now that it was impossible to outrun Haru, and the fluffy-haired girl scooped Makoto into her arms without much hassle. “I agree, Futaba! That sounds like a great idea!” She said as she began to carry Makoto into the nursery.

“H-Hey, wait a minute!” Makoto said while being carried into the nursery...which she noticed to have a much bigger crib. About big enough to hold around three adult girls… Wait, was she going to be sharing a room now?

“Don’t be fussy, Mako-chan~” Haru said, patting the girl on the head with her free hand before setting her down in front of the closet. “Now, what should we have you wear?” She asked herself as she began to dig through the closet, before eventually pulling out a light purple, frilly dress, obviously too short to hide her padding in any way. “Let’s try this! I bet you’ll look adorable, Mako-chan!”

There was no way that Makoto was going to wear something like that! She wouldn't allow it! Or so she would have liked, at least, but she found herself suddenly beginning to be stripped out of her school uniform before she could even get a chance to get away. “I-I won't look adorable, I'll look ridiculous.” She said, indirectly insulting Futaba and Sae who wore outfits like that all the time.

“Oh, I don’t know about that~ How could you look ridiculous in such an adorable outfit?” Haru said with a giggle as she pulled the outfit on over Makoto’s head, finishing the look by tying a purple bow into the girl’s hair. “Look at you! You’re so cute!” She cooed.

Pouting as she stood in the babyish ensemble, Makoto looked in a mirror and could hardly believe what she saw looking back at her. “This is going too far…” She muttered to herself, before sighing and turning to Haru. “W-Well...now that I'm dressed, what are we going to do?”

“Well, I think it’s time for mommy to reveal the surprise she was talking about earlier~!” Haru said, getting both Futaba and Sae’s attention before continuing. “Good news, Makoto and Sae are going to start attending the same daycare Futaba does!” She cheered, clearly seeing nothing wrong with what she just said.

For what seemed like the tenth time that day, Makoto grew silent, needing to process exactly what Haru had said to her. “W-What? Y-You’re joking, right…?” She asked with a nervous smile. “But..school...and Sae has work!”

“Not anymore! I pulled some strings, and got you out of school for the next few months! As for Sae, she’s only going to be called into work when she really needs to be there! Otherwise, they’ll leave her alone and let her stay home! Or, in this case, at daycare~” Haru explained with a smile.

“A-Are you serious…? How did you even manage to get the prosecutor’s office to agree to that…?” Sae asked in pure disbelief. She knew the Okumura family had a lot of pull in certain aspects, but she never imagined this was possible!

“Oh, it was quite easy actually! Your co-workers said they felt like you could use some time off! Something about ‘the baby needing to relax’.” Haru continued to explain, that one line making it clear that Sae’s padding was not as secret as she always believed it to be.

“A...A few months? But...this isn't possible…” Makoto had always been an honor student. She was president of her Student Council even! And now she was being pulled out of school to...to attend daycare?! This couldn't really be happening!

However...Futaba seemed much more keen on the idea. “It'll be nice not being the only girl there that's not a toddler.” She said with a genuine smile, though this hardly helped Makoto to accept the situation any more than she had. “Don't worry, daycare is fun!”

“See? Futaba’s accepted it! You two just need to have more of an open mind~” Haru said, patting both Sae and Makoto on the head to try and comfort them. “I’m sure you two will have a lot of fun at daycare!”

This didn't improve Makoto’s stance on the matter at all, merely pouting some more before turning towards her sister and whispering. “Are you really okay with this?” She asked.

“At this point, I feel we don’t really have a choice…” Sae whispered back. “I’ve already agreed to let Haru live here and take care of us, and I don’t think it’ll be easy to convince her to leave…”

For some reason, Makoto also had a feeling that it wouldn't be simple. “Well...I guess we should at least try and make the most of it…” She said, trying to find some silver lining in this. “That sounds...great, mommy. I'm sure I'll enjoy daycare…”

“I’m glad to hear it! I can’t wait to introduce you properly to all the daycare workers. I’m sure they’ll love taking care of someone as cute as you two!” Haru said, bouncing with glee as she imagined her three babies together, playing with toys in daycare uniforms.

Meanwhile, Makoto shuddered at the thought, before looking over towards Futaba. It seemed like she was playing with some toys...might as well join her. Quickly she began to crawl over and started to pick up some dolls and stack some blocks, just doing what she could to pass the time.

Sae did much of the same, crawling over to the pile of toys that the two girls had set up in the middle of the nursery and grabbing her favorite rattle, beginning to shake it. Usually she was rather happy to play with it, but right now the noises the toy produced just felt hollow…

In the midst of it all, only Futaba seemed particularly happy, enjoying her toys and seeming to wholly believe that the others did the same. She did simple puzzles, played with toys that lit up, and smiled all the while.

Sighing, Makoto began to finish playing with the dolls and went to look for something else to play with...before suddenly feeling a certain pressure. The need to use the bathroom...and unfortunately, the pressure was not coming from her bladder. She had wet her diaper at school plenty of times, sure, but she had always managed to keep herself from doing...that until she got back home. “Umm...mommy? I need to use the bathroom…”

Haru looked over at Makoto, and tilted her head. “What do you mean you need to use the bathroom? You’re in diapers for a reason.” She explained, not moving from her seat even a little bit. “You can use your diaper like a good baby girl, and I’ll change you afterwards.”

Makoto had expected that answer, but as she shifted around more in discomfort, she still attempted to persuade the woman. “B-But it's, umm...I don't have to pee though. I need to do...the other thing.” She said awkwardly.

Haru’s expression didn’t change for a second, and neither did her answer. “That doesn’t matter, Mako-chan. You’re a baby, so you need to use your diaper. You aren’t allowed to use the potty at all.” She said with a stern tone.

“B-But…” Makoto wanted to argue, but she knew that doing so would not help her in the least. Instead, she chose to try and hold it for as long as possible...something that only lasted another ten minutes before she could no longer hold on. “Nooo…” She softly whined, feeling a large, warm mess begin to fill the back of her diaper, causing it to discolor and sag. A humiliating enough feeling, but looking to see Futaba covering her nose at the surrounding smell as she did it didn't help…

Haru ignored the smell entirely, having long since gotten used to it thanks to taking care of Futaba for so long, and went to pick Makoto up and hold her in a cradle to comfort her. “Shhh, don’t be upset, Mako-chan. You’re just a baby, it’s natural for you to do stuff like this.” She said, even trying to rock her a little bit.

However, this hardly helped. In fact, it did the opposite. It made her feel weak, powerless...like a baby. This pushed her over the edge, and a few years began to well up in her eyes as she was rocked.

Feeling the tears beginning to drip down onto her shirt, Haru frowned, and decided to comfort Makoto in the best way she knew to comfort crying babies. And that was by placing a pacifier into her mouth once more, continuing to rock her as she walked over to the changing table. “Don’t cry, sweetie! Mommy will get you changed as quickly as possible, okay?”

Suckling on the pacifier for comfort, something that she found surprisingly effective, Makoto gave a simple nod as she was laid down. By this point, she didn't really have it in her to fight back…

Humming softly to herself, Haru began to change Makoto’s diaper, untaping the soiled garment and throwing it into the diaper pail set up in the nursery, before beginning to wipe the girl clean, making sure to be as thorough as possible.

Makoto shivered slightly at the wipes, but by now she had largely gotten used to them. Still didn't mean that she liked it, though. Nonetheless, she held as still as she possibly could, waiting for Haru to finish the change.

After applying a generous amount of powder to the girl’s skin, Haru grabbed a new diaper, placed it under Makoto, and taped it up snugly, patting the front of it when she was done. “There you go, all nice and clean now! Doesn’t that feel so much better?” She cooed at the diapered girl.

Despite how embarrassing it was to be back in another diaper, Makoto had to admit that she did prefer a clean one over such a thoroughly soiled one. “Yes...Thank you, mommy…” She said through the pacifier as she hugged Haru for comfort.

Surprised that Makoto had initiated the hug, but not at all opposed to it, Haru just smiled and hugged her back, picking her up to hold her in a cradle once more. “You’re very welcome, Mako-chan. See how nice it is when you’re a good girl and listen to your mommy?”

Nodding, Makoto nuzzled into Haru, just enjoying the feeling of being held at the moment. “I'll be a good giwl fwom now on…” She said, mostly to appease Haru at this point.

“Good to hear! I’m so glad you’re finally warming up to all of this.” Haru replied, kissing Makoto on the forehead and beginning to rock her once more. “You don’t have to worry about anything anymore. Just relax and let mommy take care of everything~”

Makoto nodded, and as she was rocked in Haru’s arms, she began to find herself starting to drift to sleep. This whole day and all these revelations had tired her out, and right now, she just wanted to rest…

Haru, of course, noticed that Makoto was beginning to fall asleep, and just smiled before gently carrying her over to the crib and setting her down inside. “Looks like it’s naptime, everyone~” Haru said as she turned to Sae and Futaba.

“Aww, but I don't wanna take a nap.” Futaba softly whined, but quickly gave in anyways. Haru was her mommy, and what mommy said goes… After watching Makoto get laid down into the crib, she lifted her arms as if to ask to be put in as well.

Happy to see Futaba cooperating with her, Haru wasted no time in lifting her up and placing her in the crib right next to Makoto, and then doing the same with Sae, giving them both pacifiers just like Makoto before tucking them all in. “Sleep well, you three~” She said, kissing them all on the forehead before beginning to leave the nursery.

While Futaba was quick to fall asleep nearly immediately, Makoto hung onto consciousness for a few more moments while looking towards Sae. “I guess this is gonna be ouw wives fwom now on…” She quietly muttered through the pacifier.

“I guess so…” Sae responded, already beginning to fall asleep a bit herself. “But hopefully we’ll get used to it…” She continued, closing her eyes and beginning to slowly drift off to sleep, sucking gently on her pacifier the whole time.

“Yeah...I hope so too…” Sucking on her pacifier as her eyelids fluttered shut, Makoto snuggled up closer to her sister in her sleep. All of this was so strange, and she could have never expected that she would end up in such a situation...she just had to hope that someday things might go back to normal, no matter how unlikely that seemed by now...


End file.
